Please be safe
by The Italian
Summary: This story follows the episodes of the first season except with a character missing. Who is it read to find out. Makorra
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hey guys it's The Italian and before I get started I just want to give a shutout to LeahJohnson834 for all the support. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer note: I do not own legend of korra (I wish I did).

"Wow I am tired" Korra said out loud. She just got back from her first pro bending match with the fire ferrets and they won. She admitted that she was kind of rusty and didn't understand some of the rules. Korra liked that she was learning the new types of fighting. Korra also liked her teammates. One of them was Bolin, he reminded her of a little kid he liked to talk a lot and have fun. Then there was Mako 'oh what a hunk' Korra thought to herself. Mako was on her mind since they first met I guess you can say that she had live on first sight. His jet black hair and golden eyes whenever he looked at her Korra just wanted to melt into his eyes.

Korra walked into the air temple island common ground and the girls sleeping wing was in sight. Korra wasn't tired because her blood was still rushing from the fight and thinking about Mako. So she turned around and headed to the stairs leading to the beach shore.

Korra finally got down to the beach and she immediately took off her shoes and ran to the water. The water against her feet made Korra fell like she was back home in the southern water tribe. She continued to walk down the beach with her feet in the water, that is when she noticed something.

There was a boy kneeling on one knee his head down with his body facing the water. Korra couldn't make out who he was and before she could say anything the boy shot a humongous fire ball into the air lighting up the sky. Korra looked confused at what the boy was doing but she had to stop him before he set something on fire.

"Hey you stop that right now". Korra yelled out.

The boy looked to the right and saw a figure that he couldn't make out all he could understand that she was a girl. But the boy didn't stick around to see who it was he quickly got off his knee and ran away from Korra.

"Hey wait I'm not going to hurt you all I want to do is talk".

Korra started to run after him she was gaining on him fast. Korra was about to grab the back of the boys jacket when he used his firebending and sent him flying forwards out of Korras reach. That made Korra mad and she thought of a plan to catch him quicker. She used her earthbending and bent the rocks under neath her to send her flying forwards. It didn't take Korra long to reach the boy, when she got close enough she tackled the kid and pinned his arms and legs on the ground.

"listen kid I just want to know what you are doing" Korra asked curiously.

"If you get off of me I will explain everything Korra" the masked boy said.

"How do you know my name".

Korra got suspicious and looked at the guys mask it turns out it was a red scarf. That got her thinking who else did she know that wore a red scarf. It instantly hit Korra. She reached down to the scarf and pulled it off the boys face to reveal the captain of the fire ferrets Mako.

"Mako what are you doing here on air temple island, you know that you're not aloud here without Tenzinshe permission. You can get arrested by the white lotus if they caught you before me".

Mako was staring into her eyes and he didn't look away until he was brought back to reality by a screaming Korra "MAKO!".

"I'm sorry Korra but this is the only place in republic city that is private for me". Korra released Mako and they both stood up and faced each other.

"Ok before we get into this can you tell me the significance of your red scarf" Korra asked. She was surprised when she saw Mako clutch the spot on his body where his heart was located.

"Well if you must know then I will tell you. Well this scarf was my fathers scarf he gave it to me on my 9th birthday and when he did he told me that this scarf has magic powers to protect the person wearing it".

"That sounds cool but where are your parents anyway I haven't seen them around". Korra watched Mako clutch his heart again and she waited patiently for his response.

"About one week after he gave me his scarf we were coming home from a play we saw when we were stopped by a street thug. He demanded that we give him all of our money and he wouldn't hurt us. But after my parents gave him all of their money he shot his fireblasts at my parents and killed them right in front of me."

Mako stopped talking and tears started to fall down his cheek. Korra noticed this and it broke her heart.

"Oh Mako I am so sorry I didn't know that".

"It's okay Korra I am not mad at you".

"So why are you here tonight?" Korra asked

"today is the 10 year anniversary of my parents death and I wanted to come down here to the most quiet beach in republic city and honor them. That frireblast you saw was just my emotions spilling out I got mad at the thug and my body and actions showed my hatred".

Korra didn't say a word all she did was walk over to Mako and embrace him in a hug. Mako was surprised but what Korra didn't know that he was in love with her so he didn't pull away.

"I think it's really sweet that you are honoring your parents". She was about to pull away from the hug but something was forcing her not to. It was the same with Mako it felt right to hold her in his arms. Eventually they pulled out of the hug but their faces ended up so close that they can smell each other.

"Korra you look so beautiful".

Their lips got closer by the second and eventually they both closed their eyes and awaited their lips to meet. And sure enough they did. Mako was going insane her lips were so smooth and so was her mocha colored skin. Korra was also going insane Makos lips were so warm because he was a firebender and she didn't want to stop kissing him. Eventually they both had to pull away for air and when they did they were gasping for it because there lungs were so dry.

They stares into each others eyes one golden yellow and the other an ocean blue.

During their hard breathing Mako managed to say."Korra I love you so much since the first time you walked into the locker room with Bolin".

Korra blushed at what Mako said."Mako I also love you from the minute I saw you in the training room".

The two smiled at each other and joined for another passionate kiss. Mako grabbed her hips and moved Korra closer to deepen the kiss while Korra put her arms around Makos neck to deepen the kiss and play with the hair on the back of his head. This time they kissed for much longer and when they broke for air they both had to sit down.

"Uh Mako" Korra Said panting for air still.

"Yes Korra".

"Well I'm not really good with this relationship stuff but does this mean you're my boyfriend and I am your girlfriend" Korra said asking curiously.

"I guess it does" Mako said nodding his head in response at the same time.

"Good because I really wanted to be your girl mr hat trick".

"That's good because I wanted to be your man Avatar Korra" Mako said teasing her as well.

The two started to laugh at each other and then Mako said "Korra I want you to have something".

"What is it" Korra asked eagerly.

Korra watched as Mako took off his fathers red scarf and put it around her neck. Korras mind was blown when he did that she looked at for a couple of seconds before she said anything.

"But Mako this is your fathers scarf the only thing you have left to remember him".

"No Korra it's alright remember what I said it protects the person who wears it, when you wear it makes me feel that you are safe. And when you are safe it makes me happy".

"Thank you Mako you are so kind to me".

Mako and Korra shared a quick butterfly kiss which made both of them smile.

"So Mako do you want to finish the walk on the beach with me".

"I would love to Korra".

The two intertwined fingers and walked out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: hey guys here is chapter 2 which is going to take place of episode 3. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra

"Hey Bo I'm back I got your favorite dumplings" Mako was walking up the stairs to the attic of the pro bending arena. Mako got to the couch and sat down tired from his long day of working.

"I found some work at the power plant it pays pretty good". Mako opened the bag containing the dumplings and shoved one in his mouth. Not hearing any response from his brother he stood up from the couch and started to walk around the apartment.

"Bo?". He asked aloud again."You here bro?". Mako wasn't getting an answer and he walked up to the large window on the top floor and looked out it. He saw Air Temple Island and got an idea."Maybe he went to go visit Korra". Mako then threw his shoes back on and walks down several flights of stairs and out the front exit.

After waking several blocks he finally reached the docks and had to wait a little while for the next ferry to arrive and take him to air temple island. Mako started to get bad feelings in his stomach about Bolin.'What if he got kidnapped by the triple threats or was injured and he couldn't get home or any help'.

Mako shook those thoughts out of his head because he heard the loud beep of the ferry docking in. He walked towards the boat handed the ticket man his ticket and got on the boat. Thoughts still going through his head rapidly about his missing and possibly injuries brother.

20 minutes later the ferry finally arrived to air temple island and Mako got off quickly. He walked up the long flight of stairs and entered the courtyard. He saw several nomads walking around the courtyard all doing separate jobs but Korra was not in sight.

"Hello how may I help you?".

Mako turned quickly to the right and saw a female nomad smiling at her.

"Ah yes I'm Mako and I'm just looking for Korra".

"Of course Korra is just up those flight of stairs practicing her airbending with Jinora".

She pointed to the flight of stairs right in front of Mako across the courtyard."Thank you".

Mako walked across the courtyard getting multiple hellos and some nomads stopping him to ask if he needed any help. But every time they asked Mako politely said "No thank you". Mako liked the air nomads because of how friendly and helpful they were.

Mako finally got to the stairs and walked quickly up them to see Jinora airbending the large wooden doors and Korra walking through them dodging each one. Mako was impressed to see how well Korra was at dodging even though she would complain to him how she couldn't blast a single gust of wind from her body.

Korra had finished dodging and bent her head down breathing and taking a quick break. Mako noticed this and started to walk behind her quietly so she couldn't hear him. Jinora noticed Mako and looked at him confusingly but Mako put a finger to his mouth to get her to be quiet and she picked up on it immediately.

Jinora couldn't help it though so she started to giggle in her hands. Korra heard the giggling and immediately shot her head up and looked at Jinora confused.

"What's so funny?".

"Nothing nothings funny". But Jinora couldn't stop giggling as Mako got closer and closer to Korras back until finally he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up into the air.

"Hey hey put me down" Korra couldn't stop laughing. After a couple of more seconds Mako put her down and she quickly turned around and punched him playfully in the arm.

"You scarred me a little mr hat trick" Korra said laughing.

Korra then turned her focus to his eyes and saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes. She couldn't stand to see Mako the love of her life sad and all she wanted to do was cheer him up.

"Mako?..." Korra asked softly.

Mako returned out of his gaze and answered her."Yes Korra".

"What's wrong I can tell when something is bothering you".

Makos smile then turned back into a frown and he stared away from her again. After a couple seconds of silence Mako answered."Bolin is missing I came over here to see if he was visiting but I guess not".

"Do you know where he might be" Korra asked.

Mako sighed and said "I don't know but Bolin has a record of getting into stupid situations, well I guess I will see you later". Mako turned away from Korra and started for the stairs.

"Hold on there" Korra grabbed on Makos shoulder. "I'm coming to".

"No it's fine Korra I can find Bolin on my own". Mako broke from Korra grip on his shoulder and started for the stairs again.

But of course she grabs him again this time his wrist."Wait city boy I can help we can take Naga she is an excellent tracker".

Mako sighs silently knowing that Korra isn't going to stop until he agrees and he finally says. "Alright Korra but we have to go now".

"Alright alright let's go" Korra stuck out her fingers and whistled. A few seconds later her polar bear dog Naga appeared right next to her owner Korra.

Korra hopped on the back of Naga and stuck out her hand for Mako. He quickly took her hand and she pulled him up onto Nagas back landing right behind her.

"Oh hold on a second" Korra yelled jumping off the back of Naga and ran towards one of the benches. She picked up Makos father scarf that he gave to her as a gift and quickly put it around her neck. She then ran back to Naga and jumped back onto Naga.

"It looks like you forgot something" Mako said teasing her.

Korra turned to face Mako and said "Yeah the guy I loved gave it to me".

Mako smiled and so did Korra they quickly leaned in for a kiss savoring each others warm lips.

Soon Korra broke away and turned back around. "Naga run" and immediately Naga ran through air temple island and jumped off of the cliff into the water. Korra quickly waterbended an air bubble around them as they swam through they bay to republic city.

After about 10 minutes of swimming they reached the shore of Republic city.

"So Mako where should we start looking" Korra asked patiently.

Mako thought for a second trying to remember where his brother went most of the time when he went out. That's when it hit him Bolin loved to go to the city square and talk to the other homeless kids and play with them.

"Yeah wow how come I didn't think of it sooner lets go check the city square, he usually hangs around there".

"Alright but you are going to have to tell me where to go city boy I don't know much of where anything is yet".

Mako told Korra the directions to the square in return she tells Naga the directions to run towards. After 30 minutes of going through the city they reached the square and started to look around for Nolin but he was again no where to be found which made Mako more worried about his little brother.

"Mako he's not here I'm sorry".

But before he could say anything to Korra that's when he saw a familiar face one of the kids that Bolin talked to when he came here. Mako ran to the little kid startling Korra.

"Mako? Mako where are you going". Korra asked and then ran after him.

Mako ran into the crowd and grabbed the kid out of the crowd of his friends and brought him to a private spot.

Korra noticed this and she had no idea what he was going to do with that kid so she ran faster just in case.

When Korra got to the two Mako and the little kid were laughing and giving each other a handshake. Korra was relieved when she saw that and gave Mako a smile.

After finishing his laugh Makos tone went back to his serious tone and asked the kid "You seem my brother around today?".

The kid smirked a little and said "I don't know my memory is a little hazy maybe you can help me clear it" the kid started to rub his fingers asking for money for the information.

"You're good Scuchi a real con artist" Mako said handing him a quarter of the payment he received at the power plant today.

"yeah I seen him."

"When?"

"About noon".

"What was he doing?".

"He was performing some monkey rat circus and..." the kid put his hand out for more money and Mako gave him 20 more yuans.

"And what?".

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash Bolin took it and got it in his hot rod it looks like they are getting some extra muscle for something big, alright that's all you are getting out of me". The kid ran off back to his friends.

"What was that kid talking about Mako?".

"Bolin just got himself into the middle of a turf war". Korra was shocked when she heard that and watched Mako throw a fireblast down the alley way in a fit of frustration.

After calming down he turned towards Korra and said "Quickly get on Naga I know where to find Bolin" he yelled running by Korra. She was surprised by what he said how does he know where Bolin is? If he knows where the triads stay why doesn't he tell the authorities.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that Mako was next to her on top of Naga and waiting for her to get on. Korra quickly jumped on the back of Naga behind Mako and put her arms around his waist.

"Mako before we go anywhere I just want you to know that I love you".

Mako stopped what he was doing and turned around to face Korra. She saw the happiness in his eyes when she said that and that made Korra happy to see.

"I love you so much Korra and I'm so glad that you came".

"It's my pleasure city boy, now let's go find your brother so we can go home and rest".

"Alright Naga run" Mako yelled controlling Naga this time instead of Korra.

They ran through the city getting deeper and deeper into triple threat territory. They ran by one block and found Bolins pet pabu which made Mako worry more because Bolin never went anywhere without pabu.

"we are getting close now" Mako said.

Korra finally decided to ask Mako "Mako how do you know where the hideout of the triple threats is?"

Korra felt Mako tense to her question which made Korra want to know his answer even more but she didn't want Mako to feel uncomfortable.

"Mako if you don't want to answer you-" Mako cut him off by putting his finger to her mouth.

"No no its okay you see when I was younger I did some work for the triple threats and-". Then Mako was cut off by Korra."Wait we're you some sort of criminal".

Mako remembered all of the dirty jobs he had to do to get food for his brother but he couldn't tell Korra what he did. Mako had to lie quickly or Korra would catch on.

"No no I just ran some messages for them I had to feed Mako and that's the only thing I did for them".

"Alright that's fine then as long it was for Bolin, you know you are a really caring guy and that's what I love the most about you".

Mako sighed knowing his big lie and said "Yeah for Bolin".

Mako then noticed the house and pulled the rope on Naga to stop her."We are here". Mako pointed to this little house with a big porch and over hang.

Both Korra and Mako jumped off of Naga and landed into fighting stances. Mako walked up to the door while Korra walked to the head of Naga and said "Naga stay". Naga barked lightly and licked Korra."Good girl" and then Korra turned and made her way to Mako who was creeping around on the front porch.

"This isn't good they usually have people waiting outside".

Mako walked up to the door and put his ear on the front of it to see if he can hear anybody talking inside."Alright let's see if we can find a way inside" Mako said quietly.

He turned to see Korra next to him smiling and he caught her drift immediately and walked out of the way of the door. Korra then kicked the door down and the two teens saw no one at all in the house except the chairs and tables were flipped over showing a fight and some struggles.

"What happened in here?" Mako said cautiously.

Mako ran out the back door, Korra immediately coming out the door behind him. Then they saw a black truck with the triple threat leaders in the back and then Mako saw his brother in the back of the van to with tape over his mouth.

"Bolin!" Mako screams alerting the men in black suits. The men immediately got in the van and two of them got on motorcycles and drove behind the main van.

Korra reacted quick to them driving away by yelling "Naga come" and then Naga burst through the wall and landed right next to Korra. The two teens got on quickly and started to chase after the men.

They both eventually caught up with the men on motorcycles and got into a heated fight but they had a form of fighting that Korra has never seen or heard of before. She was jabbed multiple times by the person and immediately fell to the ground weak. Soon enough Mako joined her on the ground right next to her.

They were about to finish Mako and Korra off with restraints. Then suddenly Naga jumped in front of Mako and Korra hitting the two men backwards. Instead of fighting the polar bear dog the two of them threw down gas and ran back to their motorcycles driving away.

With some help from Naga, Korra stood up on her feet and tried to bend. She kept throwing her fists out and started to get scarred and mad at the same time."I can't can't bend". Korra finally said.

Thats when Mako spoke up and said."Don't worry it's wears off those guys were chi blockers Amons henchman of the equalists".

"Equalists they really don't like benders. What do you think they want with Bolin and the triple threats." Korra asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good".

Mako sighed and said."I have no idea where the equalists hide out is now we are on a major dead end. Do you have any ideas?".

Korra thought to herself and she remembered when she first came to Republic City and she came across the equalist speaker and got into an argument with him. Then she got an idea.

Korra got on Naga and walked over towards Mako. Nagas nose nudged the back of Makos head which caused him to turn around to see Korra on top of her polar bear dog smiling down at him.

"I guess you have an idea Korra" Mako said laughing.

"You bet I do Mr Hat Trick, quick get on". She held out her hand to Mako and he grabbed it quickly getting on the back of Naga.

She turned to smile at him and then she put her mouth next to Nagas ear and said "Naga park". Naga knew what she was talking about and ran there.

They got to the park in the middle of the night and Korra walked Naga over to a tree right across from the spot the equalist speaker was the last time and told Naga to sit.

Mako and Korra got off of Naga so she can put her back up against the tree. When Naga finished comforting herself the two teens sat down against the stomach of Naga.

"Right there that's where I saw the equalist speaker the first day I came here". Korra pointed right in front of them.

The two tales for an hour about the upcoming pro bending matches and Mako asked her how her airbending training was going. Korra told him how mad she was getting at the fact that she couldn't bend a single gust of wind.

Korra then shivered form the cold and put her new red scarf against her face but that wasn't even enough for her and her whole body was shivering. Mako had noticed this and acted quickly.

He put his hands around Korras neck and brought her body closer. Putting her head in his chest and the rest of her body against his warm firebender body.

This made Korra smile he was showing again how caring he was."Mako thank you so much I know you are having a terrible time because of your brother being kidnapped but thank you for still caring for me".

Mako looked down to see Korra smiling and that instantly put one to his face."Korra I love you so much too and I will always care for you and be there for you". Mako said and then he kissed her temple softly.

She enjoyed that so much and she snuggled her head closer to his warm chest and instantly fell asleep. It took Mako a little longer to fall asleep he was hoping that his brother was alright and that nothing serious happened to him.

Mako then fell asleep by putting his cheek on top of Korras head.

THE NEXT MORNING

"EQUALITY NOW, EQUALITY NOW. People of Republic City stop living in the shadows of the benders and come out tonight to the revelation".

The two teens woke up to that sentence and saw the speaker for the equalists was there. Korra instantly got up because she also had a bone to pick with this guy. Mako followed behind her quickly.

"uh Avatar you will not silence me this time" the speaker said.

"shut your trap hole now listen up a couple of chi blockers took one of my friends yesterday where did they take them". Korra asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about but if he is a bender he is getting what's coming to him".

Korra heard enough and she earthbent a rock underneath the table and sent the flyers flying into the sky. The speaker quickly got on the ground and started to pick them up. Mako noticed this and picked up a couple of flyers.

"Witness the revelation tonight at 7:00" Mako said to himself.

"Hey what is this revelation all about" Mako asked looking down at the speaker still on the ground.

"It's none of your concern bender".

Korra then picked him up by his shirt about to ask him another question when the three of them heard a loud whistle coming from the bridge behind them.

"Hey what's going on over there" the police officer yelled.

"Help the Avatar is trying to oppress us" the speaker yelled out the cop.

Korra quickly dropped the guy and they both ran towards Naga jumped on and ran out of the park.

After running for a little while they got to a bus stop and were trying to figure out where this revelation would be. They noticed a pattern on the back showing a map of where the meeting was.

Mako and Korra went to the location dressed as normal people and holding hands. When they got to the form door they were stopped by a large guard.

"Invitation please" the guard said.

Neither Mako or Korra knew what he was talking about. They had to think before there cover was blown. Mako then thought of it he took out one of the flyers he picked up and handed it to the guard.

"Here you go".

The guard looked at it closely and smiled. He handed the flyer back to him and said."Welcome my brother and sister the revelation awaits".

Korra and Mako walked through the door with sweat dripping down their forehead because of how nervous they were.

They got inside the room and got front row seats to the revelation.

After another 20 minutes of waiting smoke started to rise from around the stadium and an announcer came on.

"Brothers and Sisters we introduce your hero, your savior Amon". The floor rose and it showed multiple chi blockers, a guy with electric rods and finally the last one the guy with the Red and yellow mask that she saw on all the flyers.

The two teens watched as he walked towards the mic and started to speak. Saying how his parents were killed by a firebender and how that firebender burnt his face so he has to wear the mask. He then said something that made everyone in the warehouse stand on their feet. He said that he could take a persons bending away permanently.

"No that's impossible right" Korra asked.

"No not entirely remember Aang defeated the fire lord by taking his bending away but I don't know how Amon could get this kind of power".

They both listened closer when he said."Now time for a showing".

Amon signaled his lieutenant and brought in five men one of them being Bolin he was the last one in line. Mako gasped and so did Korra.

"Let me introduce Lightning Bolt Zolt leader of the triple threats and 4 of his men".

"Booooooo" came from the crowd and Zolt turned towards the crowd saying."ahhhhhhhhhh up yours".

They put them in a line Zolt going first."Now I will give Zolt a chance to keep his bending". The chi locker untied his arms and sent him flying forward in from of Amon.

Zolt showed a smirk towards Amon and said "you're going to regret doing that pal". Zolt then fired a humongous lightning bolt at Amon but he was to fast for Zolt. Amon dodged all of the attacks and finally got to Zolt and sent him on his knees. Amon then put his thumb on Zolts forehead and sent him to the floor.

Zolt got up fast and tried sending more fire at him but nothing was coming out."What did you do to me?".

"I took your bending away you are now purified of your disease".

Korra gasped and saw Mako about to run on stage but Korra grabbed his wrist and stopped him he turned around to see Korra frowning.

"Korra let me go I have to get Bolin before his bending is gone". But Korra grip just got tighter.

"No Mako I have a plan that will be better then just running up on stage".

Mako then calmed down and Korra released her grip."What's the plan Korra?".

Korra went over her plan quickly because they were already on the third triad member and Bolin was up in two. Korra went to the pressure pipes to create fog and when that happens Mako would jump onto the stage in the fog cover and grab his brother.

Korra was having trouble bending the steam but finally she got it just in time because Bolin had just been thrown into fight Amon. The fog came and Mako ran on stage to get his brother. Bolin was then grabbed by a chi blocker but Mako grabbed the chi blocker and flung him over his shoulder.

Mako and Bolin quickly hugged and ran towards the back entrance climbing down the ladder. But this was spoiled when Mako looked up to see the lieutenant with his electro staffs before Mako could say anything he shocked the ladder and electrocuted both brothers sending them flying down to the pavement.

They quickly get off of the floor and into a fighting stance ready to defend themselves until Korra comes to pick them up on Naga.

The man jumps down from the ladder and ignites his electro staffs. Mako is the first to attack by sending fireblasts at him while Bolin quickly follows him with multiple earth discs flung at him.

But the man quickly dodges the attacks and heads right for Mako. Mako being a pro bender has some advantages when it comes to dodging but even the captain can't dodge for long eventually he gets hit by both of them and he falls to the ground in so much pain.

Bolin notices and gets extremely mad he bends tons of earth at him at once still not hitting him. The man runs at him in defense Bolin bends a big wall in front of him but the guy flips over it and uses the wall to pin Bolin and shove the sticks farther in. After a little while Bolin dropped to the ground in pain.

"You benders got to learn there is no place in the world for you anymore". He was about to signal his men but he was unexpectantly hit by a boulder sending him flying back in pain.

He looks up to see the Avatar."Don't count us out yet". Korra said confidently.

She saw more chi blockers coming and she whistles for Naga. Naga comes in a couple of seconds. Mako wasn't awake so Korra had to put him on the back of Naga with his stomach laying on her back with his head and feet laying on the sides.

They had no time for Bolin so Korra jumped on Naga and ran towards Bolin. Naga picked Bolin up with her mouthand carried him away in her mouth.

They had gotten away and Korra brought the two brothers to Air temple Island because they still weren't awake from the fight. While they were riding towards the Island Korra saw both of their wounds they were deep because of the voltage of the electro staffs.

She had been waiting in the waiting room for the white lotus healers to come out and tell her how they two brothers were doing. It was killing her on the inside to know that her boyfriend and love of her life was injured and she still didn't have any news on him.

She was sitting comfortably in the chair when the white lotus doctor came out to talk to her.

"Hello doctor so what's going on? Are they ok?". Korra was asking frantically.

"Yes yes they are fine quite lucky boys though that voltage could have killed them but they will be better by tomorrow morning".

"Thank you so much doctor, but can I see them?".

"Yes of course they are both awake".

Korra didn't need any more response she quickly walked through the doors to see the two brothers laying in their separate beds talking.

They stopped talking when they saw Korra and Mako smiled. Korra ran over to Mako and hugged him so tight that it forced air out of his lungs.

"K-K-Korra I'm still injured here" Mako said with shortness of breath.

Korra pulled away quickly when she heard that and said."I'm sorry Mako but you really had me scarred".

Mako laughed a little and said."You can't get rid of me that easily Avatar".

Korra returned the laugh and blushed. Then she got serious "Mako can you promise me something?".

"What is it Korra?".

"Can you promise me that you will not die from getting hurt I will not be able to live with myself if you die from cutting something open or breaking something in your body".

Mako gave Korra a little smile and said "I promise".

Korra smiled at what she said and yawned after that.

"Looks like the Avatar is a little tired after a big day" Mako said teasing her.

"Yeah and you won't be able to sleep with me tonight because you'll be in here". Korra said pouting.

"I don't know about that" Mako then moved his covers down and invited her to join him.

Korra was hesitant at first but she didn't decline his offer and she quickly got into his bed. Mako turned his body to the left so Korra can snuggle into the warmth of his bare chest.

Korra was about to fall asleep when Mako said."Will you be here when I wake up".

Korra nods in his chest and says."I am not going anywhere city boy".

Mako kisses her forehead lightly and whispers into her ear."I love you so much Korra".

Korra puts a playful kiss on Makos chest and says."I love you to Mako".

And they drift off to sleep with no cares at the moment.

Authors note: wow what a chapter I had to make this chapter longer because I hadn't updated in a while. And because I got into a car accident and broke my left arm and right ankle so I am going to be typing with one arm which I am not looking forward to. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey guys this chapter is going to be my own it takes place in the middle of episodes 3 and 4. Hope you like it.

"How does my hair look" Mako was playing around with his hair while taking to his brother Bolin. He saw a smirk come up on Bolins face. Then rapid wind came in and messed up his hair more it went from neatly combed to ragged on one side of his head. Bolin couldn't help but laugh at what happened and he managed to say.

"Don't worry Mako you look fine I'm sure Korra will love how you look". Mako was fixing his tie that he had on. Today was Korra and Makos one month anniversary. He decided to take Korra to a southern water tribe restraunt so she can have some authentic food. Mako was standing at the docks with his brother for the ferry so he can go to Air Temple Island and pick her up.

"This isn't funny Bolin I want Korra to feel nice and my special girl tonight. We haven't talked to each other recently because of her Avatar duties".

Bolins smile grew to a frown at what his brother said to him. Bolin put his head down "I'm sorry Mako I was just messing with you, I'm sorry for what I said".

Mako sighed he couldn't stay mad at his little brother, Mako knew he was kidding and felt bad for yelling at him."Look Bolin". Bolin shot his head up and looked into his brothers amber eyes."I'm sorry for yelling at you it's just I am nervous for tonight I haven't seen Korra in a while and I want to look my best".

Bolins smile came back instantly and that made Mako happy."It's okay Mako but I know that everything will be fine Korra loves you for you"

Then the horn of the boat was rung and the two brothers turned to the water to see the ferry coming into dock. Mako gave Bolin a hug and went to board the ship."Wait" Bolin screams while running after his brother. Mako hears him and stops in his tracks.

Eventually he caught up to him "Aren't you forgetting something bro". Bolin then pulls panda Lili flowers from behind his back and gives them to Mako."Even after you went out and bought them for tonight and you almost forget them, jeez you must be losing your mind".

Mako smiles at his brother and takes the bouquet of flowers."I don't know what I would do without you little bro". Mako said embracing his brother in a hug.

"I don't know either but I am glad that we are still together". Bolin said with a smile on his face. The two brothers broke the hug and Mako turned around and walked onto the large boat and soon enough the boat left dock heading for Air Temple Island.

-ONE FERRY RIDE LATER-

Mako stepped off of the boat and onto the dock he waved his hand at the captain and the captain waved his back at him. Mako then started down the dock and waved again at several nomads unloading packages from another trip he couldn't help them because he was going to be late to meet Korra. Mako walked up a flight of stairs to the courtyard, when he got to the top he didn't see anybody which confused him a little.

"Where in Agni is everyone" Mako said softly to himself. He started to walk towards the entrance to the kitchen. He decided to put the flowers behind his back just in case Korra was in there he wanted the flowers to surprise her.

Mako opened the sliding door to reveal Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo eating dinner. They all turned they're attention to the boy in a suit and his hair all done nice. Pemba smiled at him warmingly while Jinora and Ikki giggled into their hands.

"Oh hello Mako you look nice" Pema said standing up from her seat.

"No no Pema don't get up for me I'm just here to take Korra out on our date it's our 1 month anniversary tonight" Mako said pulling the flowers to the front of his body.

Pema and Tenzin looked at each other confused but after a moment of thought they smiled at each other.

"Oh of course silly me Korra is upstairs in her room getting ready" Pema said with a smile still on her face.

Mako smiled back at them and let out a breath."No it's fine I will just wait outs-". Mako was cutoff by Tenzin standing up and saying "Actually Mako can I talk to you in the kitchen please".

Thats when Mako got a little nervous Tenzin was supposed to watch over Korra while she was in Republic city and Mako never knew how he felt about their relationship. They walked into the kitchen and Tenzin closed the door behind him with his airbending.

Mako walked over to the opposite wall and leaned his back against it crossing his arms over his chest. There was a little silence until Mako decided to break it. "So Tenzin what did you want to talk about".

Tenzin snapped back into reality and stared at Mako. He let out a sigh and started to rub his long beard."Well Mako I am very happy that you and Korra are together you two were meant for each other".

Mako started to rub his hands together "Well uh thank you Tenzin it means a lot coming from you". Tenzin nods his head but has something else to say.

"There is one more thing" Tenzin said.

"What is that?" Mako asks curiously.

Tenzin took a large breath Mako knew that it must be something big that he wanted of him. After a moment of silence Tenzin finally said."I want you to promise me something Mako".

Mako swallowed a lump in his throat and answered "of course sir what can I do?".

Tenzin took another large breath and said "I want you to promise me that Korra will not get hurt. I know you have heard about the equalists since they kidnapped your brother but if they get Korra they will take her bending away. So I want you to promise me that you will not let the equalistas get her". Tenzin started to breathe rapidly because of his long sentence. Tenzin then put his head down shielding his face from Mako, the near thought of the equalists and Amon getting Korra made Tenzin want to cry.

Mako noticed this and he immediately put his right hand on Tenzins right shoulder. This caused Tenzins head to shoot up and see Mako."Sir I promise you this I will never let the equalists get her for as long as I live, I will sacrifice my body to make sure Korra is healthy and happy". That was exactly what Tenzin wanted to hear come from Mako and a smile instantly replaced his frown. Tenzin stood up fully and put his hand on Makos shoulder this time which caused a bigger smile to come to Makos face."Mako I knew from the beginning that you were a very nice man and I'm glad that you are in a relationship with Korra".

Before a thank you can be said by Mako they hear Pema call from the dining table."Mako your princess is hear" and both Mako and Tenzin heard Korra say "Be quiet Pema" in a playful voice. The two men gave each other a nod and walked back into the dining room with Tenzins hand still on Makos shoulder.

Mako walked into the dining room and that's when he saw her. Korra was dressed in the most beautiful dress that matched her beautiful ice colored eyes and what really made him go over the edge was she was still wearing his old scarf.

"Well what do you think city boy?" Korra asked doing a quick twirl around showing him the whole dress.

"..." Mako was speechless at the sight he couldn't get a single word out of his mouth and he saw the worried look on Korras face of not answering her.

"Mako...? Is it really that bad". Still no answer came from Mako and Tenzin noticed this. Tenzin then nudged Mako in the arm to knock him out of his trance and it worked.

"Korra you look amazing" Mako said barely being able to get the words out of his mouth. He watched as Korra put her hand up to her face and giggled also blushing massively at the same time.

"My favorite part of this dress is this" Korra said and pointed to the red scarf around her neck. Mako then stared down at the scarf and then back at Korras eyes without any warning he put his arms around her waist and picked her up hugging her.

"Ha ha ha Mako ha put me down" Korra said laughing like a little girl. Mako spun her around a couple more times and then set her down at the ground. Mako then leaned closer to her face and said "I love you so much Korra". Korras eyes became even more lively at what he said and she quickly returned "I love you to Mr Hat Trick".

"Always with the nicknames huh" Mako chuckled after saying that.

"You know it City Boy" Korra then giggled again.

Mako looked at the time and saw that they would be late for their reservations if they didn't leave now."Korra we have to go or we will miss our reservation for the restraunt". Korra nodded in response and they both said their good byes to the airbending family. They walked out the sliding door of the kitchen their fingers intertwined with each other. Korra was about to whistle for Naga but Mako stopped her.

"No no, tonight we walk to the restraunt" Mako said to a very confused Mako.

"But Mako-" Korra was stopped in her sentence.

"No Korra we are walking please I just want it to be me and you without Naga I am sure we will be fine without her for one night".

Korra turned back towards the stable where Naga stayed and she made up her mind quickly."Alright, alright let's go though I am starving".

they walked through the courtyard and down the flight of stairs to the docks and lucky for them a boat had just docked and was ready to go back to the mainland.

30 MINUTES LATER

Korra and Mako had been walking through the streets for 10 minutes now they were almost at Narooks for their dinner. The couple would hear other people's remarks when they went bye. It would either be "Look it's the Avatar" or "Oh my Agni it's Mako he's so dreamy" coming from all the teenage girls this made Korra a little jealous.

Mako noticed this and he stopped walking for a second. Korra was not aware of the stop and had to do it quickly or she would fall forwards. Mako turned to face her and whispered in her ear "Don't pay any attention to those girls Korra you are the only girl for me". When Mako pulled his mouth away he saw Korra crying tears and smiling.

"Mako you are the only guy for me" Korra said whispering into his ear. That also brought a smile to his face and they both laughed.

"Well lets hurry up before they give our table away my girl" Mako said chuckling. Korra then punched him in the arm "Alright my Mako".

A few blocks later they got to Narooks just in time before they gave there table away to a big family. When the two sat down they talked about the upcoming pro bending matches and they also talked about Korras airbending training. She was saying how impatient she was getting about her not being able to bend a single gust of air.

By then their food had come out to the table. Since it was a traditional water bending restraunt Korra ordered her favorite noodles that she used to eat all the time when she lived in the south pole. But Mako wasn't into water bender food so he ordered something off of the other menu and got a dozen of his favorite dumplings.

"So what do you think of the food here Korra?" Mako asked stuffing his face with 2 dumplings.

Korra then shoved her face with noodles and barely said "It's amazing I think you found me my knew favorite place to eat". Mako and Korra chuckled at the same time and went back to their food.

After about an hour of eating and talking Mako payed the bill and the two walked out of the restraunt with their fingers intertwined and her head on Makos shoulder.

It got very windy out while they were in the restraunt. It was so windy that Korra moved Makos scarf up her face to keep it warm and so she could get the scent of him.

When she was about to put his scarf back in place a strong gust of wind blew the scarf out of her hands and into the city streets."Oh no" Korra yelled and Mako noticed the scarf flying away.

Korra quickly let go of Makos hand and ran after it. Mako noticed that one of the busiest streets was coming up and Korra was running right at it."Korra wait don't go in that road" Mako yelled but Korra couldn't hear him over the horns of the Satomobiles.

Mako notices the scarf was about land in one of the lanes of the road and Korra wasn't slowing down because she wasn't aware of the busy road.

"No Korra stop" Mako was now sprinting towards where Korra was.'oh please oh please don't get hit' was running through his head. But Mako noticed Korra go into the street to pick up the scarf and there was a Satomobile headed right for her not slowing down. He then got the voice of Tenzin in his head.'Mako you must promise me that you will protect Korra from harm'.

That played over and over in his head when he pushed Korra out of the way of the Satomobile and he was hit by it instantly falling unconscious and hitting the pavement very hard.

Korra was lucky enough to only hurt her head when Mako pushed her out of the way. She saw the man in the Satomobile that hit Mako run out and kneel next to him. Korra watched as the guy shook him and got no answer it made Korra want to start crying. All she could hear come out of his mouth was "Call 911 he's hurt bad".

That is when everything started to turn black and Korra gripped onto Makos scarf tighter saying in her head 'please don't be dead Mako I need your love'. Then everything faded and she fell unconscious.

Authors note: Oh no that's not good looks like trouble for Korra now that her love is hurt. Read to find out what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This chapter is a continuation of last one so it's between episodes 3 and 4. I hope you enjoy next chapter will start to follow the season 1 episodes again.

"BEEP - BEEP - BEEP" that was all Korra could hear when she was finally coming to. When Korra opened her eyes she was blinded by white.

It made her eyes close again immediately because they weren't adjusted to them. After a minute of closed eyes she opened them again and this time her eyes adjusted. After a minute of staring at the ceiling her eyes adjusted and she finally moved her hands up to her head and started to rub her temples. She then hit a rather large bandage on her forehead that was covering a large bruise and cut. She went to feel her red scarf when she noticed it wasn't there and she got nervous because she can't remember where it was.

'Where am I?' 'what happened?' Korra thought to herself. That's when it hit her she remembered. Korra remembered her and Makos date to Narooks and how her scarf flew off of her neck and landed in the street. She then remembered very vividly Mako pushing her out of the way of the Satomobile and his limp body in the street not moving even after the guy got out and shook Makos body. Korra shot her head up quickly and glared around the room. She saw what the room looked like and found out that she was in the central hospital.

Korra looked around more and saw that no one was in her room except her sleeping polar bear dog Naga in the corner of the room. That is when she got an idea in her head.'I have to find Mako to see if he is alright and dear spirits please don't be dead I won't be able to live if he's gone'. She looked over at Naga.

"Naga girl" Korra whispered at her polar bear dog. Naga immediately picked her head up and was happy to see her master awake. Naga got up and walked to the side of Korras bed and licked her face. Korra giggled at that and patted Naga on the head.

"I'm glad to see you to girl" Korra said softly because she didn't want any of the nurses or doctors to hear her."Naga down" Korra commanded and Naga instantly went on her stomach and made it easier for Korra to get on her back. Korra wasted no time getting on her back but she had no energy at all from being in the hospital for spirits knows how long. She lazily flipped her stomach onto Nagas back taking a large breath and saying into Nagas ear "Naga Mako".

Instantly Naga zoomed through the door of the room causing a loud crash that evey nurse and doctor heard on that floor. They all looked to where the noise came from and saw Korra in her hospital wardrobe and on the back of her pet. They all ran towards her trying to get her back into her bed.

"Miss Korra you have to get back in your bed you took a nasty blow to the head and you need rest right now" the lead doctor said.

Korra shook her head in disagreement "No I can't I have to see Mako where is he?".

None of them answered her and she gasped she got the clue that Mako is not doing well and that made tears come to her eyes."Get out of my way now!" Korra commanded to the nurses and doctors.

"We can't let you do that Korra" a nurse said in a defense position.

Korra shook her head and chuckled which made the nurses and doctors scared. She looked at all of them and then said in a commanding tone "Naga Mako". Naga barked and quickly ran through the defenses of the nurses and doctors and ran up the stairs.

"Nurses get her we can not let her see the condition Mako is in yet it could send her into the avatar state and destroy the hospital". The lead doctor yelled and watched the firebending and waterbending nurses run after her.

Korra watched as Naga ran up ten floors all the way to the top. Before Naga could enter the last floor she saw a sign that said "Intensive Care" Korra started to cry and it made her want to see Mako even more.

Naga ran past more nurses and they started to chase her to. Naga rounded the last corner and that's when Korra saw it, there was only one room down this hall and the name engraved on the name plate was "Mako".

Naga ran to the door and waited for her master to open it. Korra patted Naga on the head and reached for the doorknob and grabbed it. She was about to turn when two nurse ripped Korra off of Naga while a third stuck a needle in Nagas backside making her polar bear dog drop to sleep.

"No no no no let me go right now I have to see Mako please let me-" Korra was cut short when a doctor came up behind her and stuck a needle in her posterior. Her world slowly start to fade until she blacked out again landing in the nurses arms.

(HOURS LATER)

"BEEP - BEEP - BEEP".

'There was that stupid beeping again' Korra thought to herself. She opened her eyes and they adjusted faster because she was awake not so long ago. She knew that the Doctor stuck a needle in her to stop her but she didn't know why they wanted to stop her in the first place all she wanted to do was see Mako.

She made up her mind and decided to go see Mako right now. But she couldn't mover her arms she looked down to see a long restraint starting from her left elbow going across her body just below her breasts and then ending at her right elbow. She tried to brake the restraints with her strength but she couldn't because she was still to weak. Korra started to panic thinking that she couldn't get to Mako. She thought what happened if he died in a little while and she couldn't say any last words to him. She couldn't think like that.

Korra was freaking out until finally she felt something soft on her neck she looked down to see Makos red scarf around her neck. She smiled when she saw that knowing that it smelled like him and that his smell would calm her down and make her feel that everything is alright.

"I knew that would make you feel better miss Avatar" a male voice said that snapped a korra out of her scarf rubbing trance. She looked up to see sad, depressed and crying emerald eyes. Just from seeing the color she knew automatically who it was.

"Bolin I'm so glad to see how is Mako and why didn't the nurse let me see him earlier?" Korra asked.

Bolin pulled a chair up next to Korra and released the restraint so she can sit up. She nodded to him saying thank you and waited for his response.

Bolin breathed in heavily and said "First Korra you should know how lucky you are not to be hit by that Satomobile" Bolin took in another large breath and continued."You only came out with a couple of cuts and bruises but you passed out from hitting your head to hard on the pavement". Bolin put his hand on Korras shoulder and looked into her eyes she saw worried and sad features in them."Korra you don't know how scared you made everyone when we got the call from the hospital".

Korra put her hand on top of Bolins and stared into his emerald eyes."I'm okay Bolin but how bad is Mako please I need to know".

Bolin sighed "Alright do you want the good news first, then bad news and then worse news or the other way around".

Korra thought for a second and made up her decision pretty quick "Good news first and then down".

Bolin nodded at her decision "Well the good news is that Mako is alive on the top floor of the hospital in intensive care".

Korra felt her heart skip a beat she was so happy that he was alive and she would go see him soon.

"The bad news is he broke his left leg, broke 5 ribs and he cut himself up really badly he got a deep cut going right across his chest. The healers were barely able to heal it because of how deep and bloody it was".

Korra gasped in shock and almost fell off the backside of her bed but Bolin caught her just in time and he saw tears falling freely from her face now.

"No no its all my fault if I had a tighter grip on the scarf he wouldn't have had to push me out of the way". Korra was full on crying and after a while she put his head on his shoulder and Bolin had his left hand patting the back of her head trying to comfort her. She then remembered that wasn't the worse news she took her head off of Bolins shoulder."Bo what is the worse news?" Korra asked

Korra watched as tears started to fall from Bolins face and she was scared. Bolin wasn't speaking and after a while Korra spoke up again."Bo please I need to know". Bolin looked into her eyes and found the strength to say "Mako was put into a coma when he was hit the doctors have no idea when he will wake up".

Bolin watched Korra put her hand over her mouth and start to cry more."No this isn't right I am the one supposed to be sacrificing myself for others Mako didn't deserve to be hurt like this". Bolin watched as Korra used all her strength to stand up on her feet and get ready to walk out the door.

"Bolin I need you to take me to Mako I have to see him" Korra was holding into the railing of her bed for support. Bolin nodded in agreement and walked over to her he put her right arm around his shoulder so she can walk with some help.

They used the elevator to get to the top floor and walked to the door that Korra saw before but this time no one was trying to stop her. Bolin looked over to Korra and said "Korra are you sure you are ready to see him like this".

Korra pondered his question for a second and then looked at him and said "yes I am ready".

Bolin reached for the doorknob and turned it. They walked over to the curtains that held Mako behind them and Korra pulled them out of the way. She gasped at what she saw and cried into Bolins shoulder again.

There he was Mako he was covered in a white sheet with a cast on his leg bandages around his back and stomach and of course right in the open was the large gash. She couldn't look at it because it hurt her heart.

The two teens were so occupied that they didn't hear the doctor come into the room which startled them a little.

"Sorry I scared you there but I just came into check on him" The doctor said walking over to the gash he bent some water out of a bucket next to the bed and cleaned off the scratch.

"Doctor how long do you think Mako will be in this coma?" Kora asked waiting patiently for the answer.

The doctor looked at his medical clipboard in his hand and then after a moment he looked back up t Korra and said "due to the wounds he obtained I say a month maybe".

Bolin and Korra gasped and both said "A month but we have a pro bending match next week".

The doctor shook his head no and said "absolutely not he will not be up for a while so I suggest getting a new firebender".

Korra and Bolin looked at each other and nodded in agreement with the doctor. The doctor left after that and Bolin went outside to call Tenzin, leaving Korra in the room with Mako. She pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed hoping that he would squeeze back, but nothing happened.

"Oh Mako why did you have to jump in front of the car me. I am the Avatar and expendable if I die the next Avatar would come along. But there is only one you and I can't let you die because you are a huge part of me and I can't lose you city boy". Korra was sobbing and she stopped after a minute.

"I will be strong for you Mako, I will continue my life and training and I will come to visit you everyday to tell you about it. I will be strong for you because I know deep down that you would want me to". Korra started to cry more and eventually she felt her eyelids getting heavy and said "I love you so much Mako" and then Korra fell asleep.

Authors note: well looks like we know what character won't be in this story a lot but so yeah next chapter will start with episode 4 of season 1. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: here is chapter 5 of "Please be safe". This chapter follows the guidelines of episode 4 of season 1 and of course I write stuff in but read and review.

Korra was let out of the hospital a day later. But Korra hadn't talked to anyone yet even when Pema, Tenzin and the rest of family came to see her. They had just gotten off of the ferry and onto the dock of Air Temple Island. Korra walked faster then anyone trying not to talk about anything because she wasn't in the mood. First and most important the love of her life was in a coma and the professional doctors didn't know when he would wake up.

Also another big problem was this Amon guy. Korra had seen this monster take that guys bending away permanently and it sent shivers down her spine just thinking about it. She was really scared of Amon even if she didn't show it or tell it to anybody else. Korra couldn't talk about it because she is the Avatar and she brings hope to the world and she can't do that showing fear to other people.

Korra walked up the flight of stairs from the docks and started to head for the girls wing to go to sleep. But a firm hand grabbed her shoulder stopping Korra in her tracks. She turned around and saw her airbending teacher Tenzin with a sad look on his face.

"What do you want Tenzin?" Korra asked trying to break free of his grip but to no avail.

"Korra I just want you to know how sorry I am about Mako" Tenzin said softly. He looked up to see tears starting to form in Korras eyes. She looked away when their eyes met not wanting Tenzin to see her crying

"Thank you Tenzin but I am really tired I need to go to bed" Korra said she was lying and not lying at the same time. She didn't want to talk about Mako because she would break down crying again, but she also felt unbelievably tired and needed sleep.

Tenzin nodded agreeing with Korra and without a single word Korra turned away from Tenzin and started to walk her way to the girls wing. It took her a few more minutes then usual because several nomads and white lotus guards stopped Korra and told her how sorry they were. All Korra did was shake their hand and say thank you then continue to walk away.

Korra finally got to the entrance of the girls wing and quickly went through. She walked up to the second floor because her room was the only one on the second floor. When Korra reached her door she slid it open and then heard a low whimper Korra turned her head to where the stairs were and saw her pet Polar bear dog Naga.

A smile came to Korras face when she saw her best friend. Korra patted Naga on the head and said "Naga come". Naga quickly went through the large sliding door followed by her master.

Korra walked over to her dresser and took off her clothes. She threw on a white T-shirt that Mako gave to her to sleep in. Then she put on a pair of light gray sweatpants that her mother gave to her before she moved to the city. After Korra was done she went to the bathroom quick and then walked over to her bed. Immediately a frown came to her face, Mako would sleep with her and she lived it because he was so warm and caring. She also remembered how she would snuggle her face into his chest and then Mako would wrap his strong arms around her.

Korra stood there for a moment and finally fell to the bed, her face landing in the pillow where she laid for an hour. Korra finally realized that she couldn't sleep and she pulled her head up and saw the radio sitting on the windowsill. Korra got up when she saw it and went over to the window for the radio. Korra went for the radio and turned the knob to the right turning it on while staring out the window at the pro bending arena which made her think of how Bolin was doing without his big brother. That is when she heard the news report come on.

"This just in the captain of the Fire Ferrets and boyfriend to Avatar Korra Mako was hit by a Satomobile yesterday trying to save the life of the Avatar. Unfortunately for our young hero he was hit very badly and is in a coma. The doctors have told us that they have no idea when we will wake up even if he will ever wake up again". Korra then shut off her radio tears now spilling out of her eyes very fast.'No no I can't lose Mako I just know that he will pull through and when he does I'm going to kiss him so hard and long until my lungs give out' Korra thought to herself.

She turned around from the window and saw Naga fast asleep in the corner of the room. Korra smiled at the sight and walked back to her own bed. She moved towards the part of the bed where Mako would sleep and she could still smell his wonderful scent that made her wanting him so much.

After a while of laying in Makos spot she fell asleep and quickly fell into a dream.

Korra was asleep soundly and then she started to hear fast foot steps running around the island but she ignored it thinking the white lotus guards were training early again. But that idea fell when an equalist chi blocker jumped through the window making Korra jump out of her bed ready to fight. Then out of no where two more chi blockers broke down the sliding door and ran to her. Korra responded by throwing large fireblasts at them, but it didn't matter because they were a little to fast for her. One chi blocker snuck up on Korra and jabbed her in several different spots of her body causing Korra t fall to the floor with no energy and no bending. She watched as a fourth man walked through her door but it was no chi blocker it was Amon.

Korra watched as Amon got closer and closer to her and eventually two chi blockers picked Korra up and put her on her knees facing Amon. Amon got to Korra and looked down at her chuckling slightly.

"After I take your bending you will be nothing" Amon said while his hand went towards her forehead. Korra couldn't do anything so she watched as Amons hand got closer and closer to her face until-.

"Noooo" Korra woke up shooting her head up to where she could see her whole room. Korra could feel cold sweat falling down her face because of how bad the nightmare was to her. Korras eyes then adjusted more to the darkness and looked around to see if that was real but to her luck it was only a nightmare. Korra then felt something lick her hand, she looked down to see Naga licking it and whimpering. This was showing Korra that Naga understood what has happening around her.

"It's okay Naga I just had a bad dream" Korra could barely get that sentence past her trembling lips. Naga put her head next to Korras head and allowed Korra to put her head on Nagas. Luckily this worked and soon enough she fell asleep.

Sunlight peered through the window of the room and landed on Korras face waking her up quickly. She looked over the room seeing that Naga was no longer in the room. Korra carefully got up because her head hurt a little and used her shelf to guide her over to where she kept her clothes. Korra threw on what she usually wears around and went out for training with her airbending teacher.

Korra trained for hours that day even after Tenzin went to eat dinner with his family she was out there trying to bend a gust of wind into several newspapers. Korra watched as the moon went into the sky feeling the power fullness of the moon with her waterbending. Korra knew that she would have stopped training by now and went to see Mako but there was no visiting hours on Sundays so she was stuck training all day. The only thing that was keeping Korra same was her radio with her favorite music station.

She was about to strike the newspaper again when her radio started to go fuzzy and a new masculine voice came through it, Korra knew right away who it was talking.

"Hello people of Republic City it is me your Savior Amon" Korra gasped in fear and continued to listen to his announcement

"You should all know by now that the council has voted me to become number one most wanted. Just showing how far the bending authorities will go to squash our revelation. But that's okay because soon enough we will make the rules. We grow in strength by the day with more people joining. Just wait my brothers the time will come for us to rule". The radio went back to the normal way and Korra was clenching her heart.

'Oh my spirits he scares me so much, but I have to stop him and I will' Korra thought to herself.

Korra was brought back to reality by Tenzin screaming her name "Korra come and eat it is dinner time". Korra looked over to Tenzin and saw how serious he was. Korra shrugged her shoulders she was hungry she couldn't deny that so Korra runs where his master is.

Korra runs into the dining room and sits down on her knees in her usual spot. Tenzin hands out the food but first they have to say a few words before they can eat.

"Dear spirits we thank you for the food you give us and-". Tenzin said.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" the mysterious man said, but he was wearing water tribe clothes so Korra thought he might be a nice person.

"Tarlok what are you doing this is my home and we are in the middle of dinner" Tenzin said with an angry tone.

Tarlok had a smile on his face and said "Oh good because I am starving and I know that an air nomad never turns a guest away".

Tenzin stroked his beard in frustration because Tarlok was right "Alright Tarlok take a seat".

They all ate the dinner in silence until someone finally broke it."So Korra have you heard of the task force against the equalists" Tarlok said.

Korra looked at him with shock.'No way I am not joining that task force he is out of his mind' Korra thought to herself.

"No I haven't heard about it why?".

Tarlok wiped his mouth off with his napkin and said "Well I wanted to know if you want to join it and help take down the equalists".

"I knew you were here just to take her for your stupid task force she is not interested so forget about it" Tenzin said practically yelling.

Tarlok looked at Tenzin in shock and said "Don't you think we should let the Avatar make her own decisions".

Tenzin and Tarlok both looked at Korra waiting for her response."No I do not want to join your task force" Korra said and picked up her tea and sipped it.

Both Tenzin and Tarlok was shocked beyond belief and silence fell upon the room. Now everyone was staring at Korra who was eating her food and staring down at Makos red scarf on the table.

"Avatar Korra I must say I am pretty shocked to hear this coming from you, but why?". Tarlok asked

Korra out down her utensil and looked at the confused water tribe councilmen "I am here to practice my airbending and I cant wast any more time doing other things".

Tenzin was amazed at what she just said and turned his attention back to Tarlok."You heard the Avatar Tarlok now could you please leave".

Tarlok stood up from his spot and walked towards the door and before he left he turned back facing Korra "I'm not going to give up on you that easy miss Avatar I will find a way for you to join my Task force. Oh and uh sorry about Mako". With that the councilmen left and the Avatar along with the airbending family continued to eat their dinner.

Authors note: so I decided to split the episodes into two chapter so part 2 will be out soon. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: hey guys here is part 2 of last chapter. if you were not aware I have decided to split each episode into two parts so the each chapter doesn't get to long. so read and review, also enjoy.**

"Korra she's back again" Jinora yelled at Korra while jumping off of her air scooter.

Korra was sitting down on the floor of the courtyard playing around with Mako's scarf. Korra looked up to see Tarloks girl advisor. 'Dear spirits I am starting to get really annoyed. I don't want to join his task force and no amount of gifts will change my mind' Korra thought to herself. Korra got on her feet and started to walk towards the girl. They met halfway into the courtyard and the girl bowed to show respect.

Korra made an annoyed face at her and earthbent the ground underneath her making her spin the other way facing the exit. Korra then put both of her hands on the girls shoulders pushing her faster towards the exit.

"Listen because I wont say it again I will not join his task force no matter how many gifts he gives me now please leave". Korra said in an angry tone.

"But I don't have a gift this time" the advisor said quickly.

Korra stopped herself and forcefully turned the girl around so they could see each other face to face. Korra looked deep into her eyes and saw that she wasn't lying.

Korra took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever Tarlok was going to throw at her and said "Alright what do you have to tell me now".

The girl bowed again and took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Korra. Korra opened it and eyed it carefully. "What is this for?" Korra asked looking back up at the girl.

"Councilmen Tarlok is throwing you a party in your honor and he hopes that you will be attending".

Korra looked back down at the piece of paper and sighed softly. "Alright fine tell Tarlok that I will be there".

The advisor bowed her head and turned around walking down to the docks where a ferry was waiting for her. Korra turned around and saw Tenzin standing in the spot where she was sitting before with a confused look in his eyes. Korra walked over to Tenzin and said "Another gift from Tarlok he still wants me to join his stupid task force but none of these gifts are changing my mind" Korra said handing Tenzin the piece of paper. Tenzin opened it and saw that there was a party being thrown by Tarlok for Korra.

"Korra can we talk for a second?" Tenzin asked.

"Sure Tenzin what do you want?".

Tenzin sat down on the ground and motioned for Korra to join him on the ground next to him. Korra saw his motioning and immediately sat down on the ground next to him, she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Korra I am glad that you chose to not join Tarloks task force, but I want to know if you did it for the right reasons".

Korra looked up to face Tenzin. She didn't want to admit that she was scared of Amon because she was the Avatar she wasn't supposed to be scared of anyone and if the world knew no one would follow her. Korra was making herself scared by thinking of Amon taking away her bending, worse of all though she was scared that Amon would get to Mako. That thought alone made shivers go down her spine, she looked over to Tenzin who was patiently awaiting her answer.

Korra stood up from her spot trying to shove all of those thoughts out of her head. "I did it because I came to Republic City to train with you and for no other reason, I wont have time to do that while I am on a task force" Korra said.

Tenzin nodded in agreement and stood up. "So do you, Pema and the kids want to go to the party with me? I would ask Mako but-" Korra couldn't finish her sentence because tears started to form in her eyes. Tenzin walked closer and put his hand on her shoulder. her head shot up and a smile came to her face and Korra jumped into Tenzin wrapping her arms around his waist. Tenzin was in shock when that happened but he had his hands pat Korra on her back.

"Thank you so much Tenzin" Korra said releasing her grip and bowing to him. Tenzin bowed back at Korra.

"Alright go get dressed Korra I have to go get my family ready for tonight" Tenzin said stroking his beard. Korra bowed again and ran off to her room. She got there in no time and ran to her dresser throwing it open. Korra took out the same beautiful dress that she wore on the date with Mako and of course she threw on his scarf. Korra knew that she would wear his scarf with anything she didn't care if it didn't match because it reminded her of him.

Korra then walked out of her room and headed down the stairs towards the exit. When she walked outside Korra noticed that Tenzin, Pema and the kids were all done and waiting to leave. Korra smiled at them and they all returned it.

"Come on everyone on Oogie" Tenzin said motioning to his Bison. All three kids airbent there way onto Oogies back, while Tenzin picked up Pema bridal style and also airbent his way onto his back and finally Korra made a ramp up to Oogies back with her earthbending. When everyone was settled and Tenzin got to the front where the straps were he said "Oogie yip yip" and the bison immediately flew up into the air heading towards Tarloks house.

It took about 20 minutes for Oogie to reach Tarloks house and when he did he landed in the front of the house startling several guests and people of the media. When Korra got off of the bison she was swarmed by several people with notepads.

"Avatar! Avatar! do you have anything to say about the condition of your boyfriend and teammate Mako". Korra looked with pure anger on her face at the man who asked her that question. She watched as the man quivered in fear behind the other journalists. Korra her the man say "I guess you have no comment". Tenzin grabbed Korra by the shoulder while holding on to her wife's hand and pushed through the crowd of people until finally they got in to the house.

Korra looked around and saw how big and really nice Tarloks house was. She noticed how many rich people were at the party, Korra was never a big fan of rich people because they were usually stuck up snobs. Korra noticed that no one was talking to her which made her feel alone and really miss Mako. Korra grasped her left shoulder with her right hand and sighed.

"Hey there are you alright?" a feminine voice asked. Korra opened her eyes and saw a very beautiful girl she had jet black hair just like Mako with green eyes just like Bolin.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you for asking" Korra reached her right hand out and said "my name is Korra".

The girl quickly took Korra hand and shook it "My name is Asami Sato. Not to be rude or anything but are you the Avatar?". Korra chuckled a little and said "Yes I am". Korra watched as Asami's eyes popped out of her head metaphorically of course.

"Wow its so good to meet you its not everyday you get to meet the Avatar and a famous pro bender. I love the Fire Ferrets and I cant wait to see you guys play for the championship pot".

Korra looked away from Asami and said "Yea maybe next year". Asami's smile faded when she heard that and looked at Korra confused.

"But you guys won all of your matches what's wrong?" Asami asked.

"Well we don't have the money for the championship pot and we are short a player because-" Korra couldn't finish her sentence again because she was afraid she was going to cry. Asami noticed this and got confused but then she remembered she heard it on the radio that Mako the leader and Korra's girlfriend was hit by a Satomobile and is in a coma. Asami's eyes started to water she got closer to Korra and put her hand on her shoulders. Korra's eyes shot up and met Asami's "Korra I am so sorry I didn't mean to bring that up".

Korra smiled because she understood and didn't want her to be sad. "But I know a way that you can still be in the pot".

Korra looked at her with confusion "How?".

"My dad is the creator of Satomobiles and if you sponsor us we can pay for your entry".

Korra was shocked a girl that he just met was willing to pay for her teams entry into the pot. "Are you sure Asami we just met". Asami shook her head and said "No its fine you deserve to be in the championship pot".

"Thank you but I still have the other problem" Korra said softly.

Asami scratched her head for a second and then she snapped her fingers, she turned away from me and screamed "Lee!". They both saw a tall boy with dark brown hair and eyes the color of ash. Asami motioned for him to come and he immediately walked towards them.

"What's up Asami?" Lee asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Lee this is Korra the Avatar and pro bender" Asami said and Lee immediately spit out his drink. "Its so nice to meet you Avatar".

"Anyway I am sure you heard about Mako and his accident".

"Yes I did and I'm sorry for what happened, so how can I be of assistance".

"Well Korra here needs a new firebender to join her team and that is you".

Korra stared at the boy further.'Hmph he looks decent enough to be a pro bender why not' Korra thought to herself.

"It would be an honor to fight on the same team as you Avatar" Lee said happily.

"Thank you Lee and just call me Korra" Korra said laughing.

The three continued to talk for a little while until Korra felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and saw that it was councilmen Tarlok. "Hello Tarlok" Korra said.

"Its good to see you to Avatar I hope you are enjoying the party but I need to talk to you quick".

Korra looked back at her friends and waved goodbye they did the same and she followed Tarlok to the top of his long stairs. "So Korra have you changed your mind yet" Tarlok asked.

"Just stop Tarlok nothing you do can make me join your task force got it" Korra said pointing at him and he just put his hands up in defeat. While they were walking down the stairs they were stopped by the media and couldn't go any farther.

"Don't worry Avatar they just have some questions for you" Tarlok said putting his hand on her shoulder. Korra immediately shook his hand off and nodded in agreement. Korra walked to the middle of the stairs and waited for the questions they would ask about Mako. But she was shaken by the questions the journalists were spitting out.

"Avatar why haven't you joined Tarloks task force? Is it because you are scared of Amon and his chi blockers?"

"Wait What?".

"Avatar why haven't you captured Amon yet is it because you are scared and run away from him?".

Korra's anger was rising so fast inside of her and she screamed "I'm not afraid of anyone or anything and to prove it I will join Tarloks task force and bring Amon down" Korra then put her head down in defeat.

Tarlok quickly put his arm around Korra and said "Well you people have your big story".

Korra looked at the crowd and saw Tenzin with a pitiful look in his eyes.

Korra was wiping the sweat off of her face as she walked into the interview room of the police station she had just gotten back from an attack that the task force made against a chi blocker training station. Korra was exceptionally tired after that because there was so many people that they fought.

Korra walked up the pedestal right behind her was Tarlok because they had to address the media after what happened. They were easy questions most of them about how many people were involved with the training and how many people the task force captured. That's when they got to the last question.

"Alright one more question and that's it" Tarlok said into the microphone. Korra and Tarlok watched as the reporter in the front stood up and said "This question is for the Avatar".

Tarlok motioned for Korra to come forward and she did while Tarlok took her seat.

"Yes Avatar how come you haven't found and captured Amon yet?".

Korra's anger was bubbling now and she picked up the microphone off of the pedestal and said "Do you want to know why I haven't captured Amon yet? It is because he is a coward and if you are listening Amon I challenge you to a one on one fight on Aang memorial island at midnight and if you are truly a man you will show up." Korra then threw the microphone on the ground and walked out the doors while the reporters were screaming for her to come back and answer more questions about what she just said.

Korra was fixing her boat and her scarf waiting for the right time to go out to Aang memorial island. Tarlok, Bolin, Asami and Lee were standing behind her on the dock just watching. They all looked up and saw Tenzin come down from the air and run over to Korra.

Before Tenzin could say anything Korra put her hand up and said "Don't try to stop me Tenzin I have to do this".

Tenzin turned towards Tarlok and said "This is all your fault".

Tarlok put his hands up in defense and said "No I tried to stop her to but she wouldn't listen to me".

The two men watched as Korra sailed across the lake towards Aang memorial island.

"Don't worry Tenzin I have several police balloons on standby just in case something bad happens".

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING.

The Avatar was awoken by the large clock making it clear to her that it was midnight. She got up from her spot on the floor and started to walk away while rubbing her eyes. "Who's the coward now Amon".

Out of no where a chain was thrown from the corridors and wrapped around her ankles. The person then pulled her into the darkness of the corridors. When Korra stopped moving she lit her hands with fire and saw at least three dozen chi blockers surrounding her with grappling hooks. Korra immediately jumped up and sent fire blasts and large pieces of earth at the chi blockers taking out at least half of them, but the other half got to her and punched her all over her body blocking her bending and making her fall to the floor.

Korra looked up and saw a white mask there was Amon. He motioned for his men to pick her up and put her on her knees. Amon walked closer.

"I received your invitation Avatar".

Amon was moving his hand closer and closer to Korra's forehead and all she could do was close her eyes and await what was going to happen to her. But Korra was shocked when his hand went below her head and lifted her chin up so he could see her face.

"I will not take your bending now young Avatar I will save you for last, but I can not say the same for your boyfriend Mako".

Korra froze at the mention of Mako's name and she started to grow furious "If you touch him I will kill you".

Amon started to chuckle evilly and said "You're to late Avatar we are currently paying him a visit".

Korra could feel her heart wrench even thinking about Mako getting hurt by the equalists that she started to cry "Please don't hurt him its me you want not him".

"To late we already have him but soon we will come back for you" Amon said and then punched Korra in the head knocking her out.

"Korra! Korra! Korra!" a male voice was shouting at her.

Korra's eyes opened and her vision was very blurry but she saw something that made her cry.

"Mako..?" Korra asked with tears in her eyes. She immediately sent her hand toward the side of his face and started to brush it. "Mako I've missed you so much and I am glad to see that Amon didn't get you".

"Korra I am not Mako I am Tenzin" the male voice said. Korra shook her head to clear her vision it worked and she saw that it was Tenzin next to her not Mako.

"Oh hi Tenzin" Korra said softly.

"Korra what happened was Amon here?". Korra didn't say anything she only nodded her head yes.

"Did he take your bending?". Korra then shook her head no and she heard Tenzin let out a sigh of relief.

Out of no where Korra pushed her head against Tenzin's head and started to cry uncontrollably. Tenzin put his hands around her and patted the back of her head trying to comfort her.

"I was so scared he was terrifying" Korra said barely.

"Its alright to be scared Korra and its good that you admitted it, because it can relief people of stress because I have some bad news for you" Tenzin said in a sad tone. Korra immediately took her head out of his chest and looked at him cautiously.

"What's wrong Tenzin?"

Tenzin took a deep breath and said "The hospital is under attack by chi blockers".

Korra immediately gasped in shock and jumped onto her feet, she remembered Amon saying that Mako was going to get attacked. Before Tenzin could say anything else Korra ran towards the exit of the building and dove of the cliff into the water and landing next to her boat headed for the city. Korra noticed four equalist war balloons and quickly sped towards the coastline of the city.

**Authors note: Oh no equalists are attacking the hospital will the security hold on in time for Korra to get there or will Korra be shocked at what she finds. Read to find out next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Alright guys here is the hospital fight scene. Honestly I already have this whole story planned out and this is my second favorite part in this story. Anyway you guys enjoy and don't forget review it helps a lot.

"Get out of my way" Korra was screaming at the pedestrians. Everyone was running away from the hospital because of the explosions and bending going all over the building. Korra was on Naga running through the crowd desperately trying to get to the hospital to protect Mako from the chi blockers.

Korra looked up at the floor Mako was on and then BOOM. Korra saw a large fireblast and a person flew out of the window of one of the rooms falling all the way to the ground. Korra gasped in shock hoping that it was not any of the nurses or doctors.

Korra ran up to the entrance of the hospital and it didn't look good at all. The door was open with a huge puddle of blood right where you step in. Then there was the security checkpoint Korra saw a body of one of the security guards with five knifes in his body four of them were in his chest while the fifth went right through his forehead.

"It will take to long to get all the way up there" Korra said to herself while looking up at the top floor of the hospital. Then Korra got an idea she walked over to Naga and said "Naga stay". Naga barked in response and Korra patted her head.

Korra then positioned herself directly in front of the door and then she earthbent the floor underneath her sending her up to the top floor. Korra noticed that all of the windows on the top floor were broken with blood around them. Korra landed in the window next to Makos room.

Korra looked around noticing that no one was around she turned around and looked down back at the ground through the window.

"Freeze don't move or your dead" a mans voice said behind her in the corridor.

"Don't do anything stupid you scum" a girls voice said this time.

"Turn around nice and slow now!" the mans voice said again.

Korra was ready to attack these equalists. She turned around nice and slow to reveal the doctor she talked to when she was visiting Mako and the nurse that injected her to calm her down. When the two noticed it was Korra they immediately put their hands down.

"Avatar Korra it's so nice to see you" the doctor said slowly clutching his side. The nurse quickly went to his aid. Korra noticed that there was a large bandage on his left hip probably from a knife cut.

"Doctor?" the doctor and the nurse looked up to face Korra "Where is Mako?" Korra asked.

"He is still unconscious in his room" the doctor said panting heavily.

"I will take you to him if you want to see him" The nurse said throwing the doctors arm over her shoulder.

Korra nodded in agreement and they walked down the corridor to the main area. Korra looked all around and saw guards and any bending personnel run around.

"What happened here?" Korra asked the nurse.

The nurse stopped for a second and turned to face Korra "about an hour ago the balloons showed up and dropped bombs all around the perimeter of the hospital killing a good amount of our security. We tried to hold them off but we got pushed back every time going up to a new floor. We tried to rescue the patients but we barely got any. This is the last floor if you look over there we barricaded the door and we have all of the benders at the door just in case they break through".

Korra was shocked at how much people they lost but she was relieved that they didn't get to Mako. Korra looked at the windows remembering that they were all shattered and asked "What happened to all of the windows".

"The equalists tried to send chi blockers through the window with there air balloons but we quickly fought them off".

"I saw a man fly out of the window when I was running here".

The nurse chuckled a little bit and said "yeah the doctor here was stabbed from behind by that man he turned around and sent a fireball at him knocking him out of the window". The nurse looked down at the doctor whi was smiling at her.

They started to walk again and eventually got to the front door of Makos room. Korra opened it to find Mako was still there and unfortunately still uncocious. Korra let out a sigh of relief when she saw that no one got to him she turned around and said.

"Thank you for your sacrifices in protecting Mako".

The nurse nodded and said "Your welcome Korra" they both smiled at each other.

BOOM BOOM BOOM.

"The equalists got through everyone defend the patients with your lives this is our final stand" Korra and the nurse heard the head of the security detail scream.

"Attack" he screamed out again and all Korra and the nurse could see was fireballs, earth from the wall and water whips being sent at the equalists.

"Listen I need you to stay here and protect Mako while I go join the security detail" Korra said quickly. The nurse nodded in agreement and Korra quickly ran forward ready to fight. Korra jumped behind cover with other doctors and security detail.

Korra shot fireblasts behind cover and looked around her, she saw bodies of doctors and security every where. A tear came to her eye when she thought of all of the families.

"Everyone hold your ground we can beat them" Korra looked to the right and saw the leader of the guards on top of the desk firing earth discs at the chi blockers hitting multiple targets at once. The chi blockers noticed this and three started to run at him he threw multiple discs again. He hit one sending him flying back to his friends. Then he hit another sending that chi blocker flying out the window. Then there was the third one that was leading the charge. He dodged every attack and jumped on top of the table with the security guard. Korra watched as they fist fought on top until the chi blocker pulled out his knife and stabbed him right in the chest. Korra saw the chi blocker push him flying off of the table and jumped backwards to the other chi blockers.

Korra grabbed two doctors next to her and said "You two do not let any chi blockers go down that hallway understand". The two doctors nodded and ran towards the entrance of the hallway. Korra looked back at where the man was before and ran towards the table. Korra got to the table and looked down to see the man grasping at the knife still lodged in his chest.

Korra bent down and said "Just stay with me I will find you some help". Korra stood back up but a hand grasped her leg she looked down and saw that it was the man holding onto her leg.

"Please I am not going to make it tell Maria I love her and to take care" The man said gasping for air. Korra watched as the color of his eyes started to fade and his shortness of breath.

"I promise you I will find her and tell her" Korra said grabbing the mans hand. He nodded and closed his eyes drifting away into an eternal sleep. Korra stood up and before she could turn around she heard.

"They are breaching the west wing" a doctor yelled out.'Wait Makos room is in the west wing' Korra thought to herself. She turned around to see eight chi blockers run at the two doctors she talked to. They threw everything they had at them but all of them dodged and the lead chi blocker took out two knives and stabbed both of them in the forehead killing them instantly. After that they continued to run down that hallway.

Korras heart was racing she ran through the crowd of doctors and nurses to get back to the other side. Korra got through the crowd and looked down the hallway seeing nothing but fire burns on the walls and floor.

Korra ran to the door and saw it was kicked off of its hinges. Then she noticed four dead chi blockers on the ground with fire burns around their face and the nurse was in the corner holding her stomach. Korra quickly ran over to Makos bed he was gone. Korra clenched her heart in sadness and anger she turned around and ran over to the nurse quickly kneeling down to her.

"Where is Mako?" Korra asked quickly. The nurse looked up and pointed to the smashed window. Korra jumped to her feet and climbed out of the window and onto the ceiling she looked up to see the equalist balloon and two zip lines going into it. On one was six equalists and the other one had two carrying Mako in their hands.

"You give him back right now you equalist scum" Korra yelled at them but of course they wouldn't give him back. Korra bent the earth underneath her to sling her up in the air. But they were to high up and Korra found herself flying back towards the ground 'This is how it ends I guess I love you Mako' Korra thought to herself.

All of a sudden a metal whip wrapped itself around Korras waist she looked to the source and saw chief Lin Beifong. "Hold on Avatar" Lin yelled out, she then sent Korra to the ground while she used her other hand to fire more metal whip at the zip line with Mako on it. Lin attached herself to the zip line and jumped on top of both of the chi blockers kicking them off of the zip line sending them towards the ground. Lin noticed this kid on the zip line and picked him up and jumped off of the zip line landing safely on the ground.

Korra ran over to Lin who was still carrying Mako. "Thank you so much for rescuing Mako Lin" Korra said hugging her tightly.

"It's no problem Korra but how do you know this kid?".

"Well he is the captain of my pro bending team and my boyfriend" Korra said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh so this is the boy that jumped in from of that Satomobile for you and knocked into that coma". Lin said while looking down at Mako in her arms. "He is one brave man you are very lucky to have a guy like this Korra and I know that he will come back because of how strong he is".

Korra smiled at what she said and gave her another hug "Thank you so much Lin for all you have done for me". Now it was Lins turn to smile "Don't mention it Korra but I think it's time we get your boyfriend here back on his machines to help him live".

"But what about the other chi blockers in the hospital" Korra asked.

"Don't worry Korra while I was saving your friend half of my police force flanked behind them and either killed or captured all of them".

"Alright then let's go".

Korra and Bolin both walked back to the window of Makos room and climbed through it. Lin walked over to Makos bed and place him on it. Two doctors immediately walked in and strapped the wires back into Mako and left to attend to the wounded.

Korra noticed that the nurse that she was talking to before was sitting on the chair by the entrance of the room. Korra quickly walked over to the nurse and put her hand on her shoulder "Hey what's wrong?" Korra asked.

The nurse looked behind her and smiled a little "Nothing is wrong Korra it is just no one can find my husband and I am just hoping that he is fine".

"I'm sure he is fine uh- sorry it's just I never caught your name" Korra said and walked to the front of her in the chair.

"My name is Maria" she said. That is when Korras world stopped she remembered how the head of security told her to tell a Maria that he loved her. Korra took a large sigh and Maria caught on quickly she put her hand on top of Korras.

"Korra is something wrong?".

"Yes your husband was stabbed and killed by a chi blocker while leading the defense of the last floor".

Maria was shocked and immediately fell out of her chair and onto her knees crying very hard. Korra got on her knee level and pulled her into a hug and let Maria's face fall into her shoulder.

"Shhh it's alright he told me something very important for his last words" Korra said patting her the back of her head.

Without pulling her head off of Korras shoulders Maria asked "What did he say?".

"He said that he loves you" Korra immediately feel her tense and start to cry even more. It was like that for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. The nurse calmed down and fell asleep in Korras arms. Korra motioned for a doctor to come over and one did and carried her to another room to lay her down.

Korra got off of her knees, turned around and walked towards Makos bed. She pulled up a chair next to him and sat down.

"You scarred me for a second there Mako I thought you we're going to be taken by those equalist scum" Korra said picking his hand up and intertwining their fingers.

"I loved it when we would intertwine our fingers because they fit perfectly like they were made for each other" it was so silent in the room except for the beeps of the machines.

"I'm sorry Avatar but the hospital is closed now to repair I have to ask you to leave". Korra turned around to see two metal bender officers.

Korra nodded in agreement and said "I love you Mako please be safe".

Korra got out of the chair and walked out of the room down the several flights of stairs and exiting the building. All of a sudden she gets tackled to the ground she looks up to see Naga panting.

"Oh Naga I forgot about you sorry" Korra said patting the top of her head.

"Naga barked in her face and licked her. After that she got off of Korra and she stod up.

"Come on Naga let's go home" Korra said jumping on the back of her friend. Naga then started to walk for the coastline and Korra could breathe easier knowing that Mako is alive and safe now.

Authors note: Alright well that was it next chapter will follow season one again. Also sorry I uploaded this late it was my birthday today (Yea WOOOO) but me and my girlfriend went out to celebrate my 22nd birthday. Anyway stick around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hey guys its The Italian here and this chapter will be going through episode 5 season 1. I have also been getting messages for my other story 'It cant be'. now I know that I have not updated that in a while and I am sorry because I have been focusing more on this story and I promise that I will update over the weekend. anyway enjoy this chapter.(Long chapter ahead)**

Korra and Bolin have been practicing in the arena gym for almost an hour. Bolin was practicing his defense with the earth discs and then shot them at a net about 30 feet away. Korra was on the other side of the gym with a tank of water firing water whips at a practice dummy. They have been waiting for the new part of the Fire Ferrets.

His name was Lee and he was the replacement for Mako. Korra remembers her new friend Asami introducing each other at the party for her. Then Korra remembered Tarlok 'oh how I hate that man' Korra thought to herself. Korra was becoming more angry by the second thinking of how he used the press to force her onto the task force and take her away from her friends and family.

"uh Korra" Bolin said behind her scratching the back of his head. Korra came out of her trance to see the dummy she was practicing on was on fire. Korra realized that her anger came out of her and she set the dummy on fire with her firebending.

"Is everything alright?" Bolin asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Korra let out a sigh and started to rub Mako's scarf that was around her neck at all times. Korra felt whenever she touched it or rubbed it Mako was with her and it calmed her down so much. Korra turned around to face Bolin and saw the look of worry on his face.

"Yes its just well uh- I was thinking about Tarlok" Korra said putting her head down. Bolin knew what she was talking about right away and felt it unnecessary to talk about it anymore.

"Don't worry about him Korra he cant force you anymore to be on that task force" Bolin stated "lets not talk about that anymore, so do you want to go visit Mako with me after the match". Korra looked up at the bending brother and a smile came to her face "I would like that very much thank you Bolin".

"wait you hear that?" Bolin asked Korra and immediately after he said that Korra heard it to. It was footsteps more specifically someone running down the hall. Korra and Bolin smiled at each other and at the same time said "Lee".

Korra and Bolin turned towards the entrance of the gym to see there new teammate running through the door knowing he was late for his first practice. He ran towards Bolin and Korra with haste, he was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts.

"Hey guys sorry I am late but the bus was late and I had to run all the way from the other side of town" Lee said panting and putting his hand on his knees with his head down. Korra and Bolin smiled at each other and Bolin grabbed his shoulder and moved his body and face to face them. He saw the smiles on their face and got confused.

"Why are you guys smiling at me?" Lee asked confused.

"Because we are not mad at you" Bolin said practically laughing at the man.

"Really I thought you two would be mad at me and make me do some kind of punishment".

Korra and Bolin couldn't control their laughter anymore and just let it all out. Lee was still staring at them like they had two heads until finally Korra was able to regain her composure and say "We are not strict we understand if you are late and we wont punish you" Korra said wiping a tear from her face from her laughter.

Lee stood up fully and walked over to the bench putting his stuff down. Bolin walked over to the new teammate while Korra stayed where she was. Korra heard Bolin yell "Lets see what you got rookie" and walked towards the dummies that can be set on fire and re used. Korra watched as Lee was flat footed and attacked which reminded her of herself the first time she came to Republic City. Then she watched how Bolin taught him to stay light on his feet and move around while attacking not standing still. Lee caught on just as quickly as Korra did and soon enough he looked pretty good.

Korra started to rub the scarf and said to herself "he's not as good as you Mako" a tear started to fall down her cheek "Please come back to me Mako I miss your warm embrace and your love". Korra stared out of the window and saw the hospital in view.

"Korra come on back we can practice together now" Bolin yelled from the other room. Korra turned around and walked back into the gym seeing Bolin and Lee laughing to each other. Seeing this made Korra smile and soon enough they noticed her standing in the doorway. Bolin motioned for her to walk over to them and she wasted no time in doing so.

The new trio trained for three hours throwing their bending at dummies and finally started to attack each other so they can practice their defense and offense against real people. Korra was firing water at Lee while Lee was shooting fire balls at Bolin and Bolin was firing earth disc at Korra. After a few minutes of the firing Lee got one of his blasts past Bolin and hit him backwards. Not before he sent another earth disc at Korra which also hit her backwards. And then she was able to send a water whip at Lee knocking him backwards. They were all on their backs until they sat up looking at each other and they all started to laugh.

The three of them stood up and walked towards each other still laughing at what happened. "I think that is enough practice for today" Korra said getting some of the earth off of her uniform.

Lee walked over to his bag on the bench sitting down and opening his water to drink. "I cant wait for this match tonight we are going to kick butt" Lee said exploding from the bench with excitement. Korra and Bolin started to laugh again.

"Not without these you're not" a female voice said near the entrance of the gym. The trio turned towards the entrance and saw Asami walking in with three new jerseys. "You guys need to wear this during the tournament".

Korra and everyone else looked down at the new jerseys. It was the same red as their old jerseys except now it had the future industries logo on the front and back of it. Bolin walked towards Asami and took the jerseys handing it to the rest of his team.

"These look great" Korra said in amazement and giving a smile at Asami. Asami smiled back at said that she had to go home and help her father. The trio said their goodbyes and watched as she left the gym.

"Alright you two remember be here at 7:00 so we can practice a little more before the match tonight" Bolin said picking his bag up from the bench and heading towards the exit of the gym. Korra and Lee nodded in agreement and they to left the gym. Lee took the bus to the other end of town while Korra walked towards the ferry to go to Air temple island.

Korra got to the Island and it started to snow. She looked up at the sky watching the flakes fall which reminded her of her home in the south pole. One of the flakes landed in her hand and thanks to her waterbending she could keep the snowflake in her hand without it melting. Korra walked up the stairs from the docks and saw the two of the air bender kids Jinora and Ikki. The kids looked to the left and saw Korra walking up the steps Ikki ran over to Korra while Jinora calmly walked.

"Hi Korra how are you? How was your day? How was practice with that dreamy Bolin" Ikki asked quickly and Korra couldn't keep up with her because she was jumping around with so much energy. Korra laughed and said "I am fine, I had a very nice day so far and practice is good so is Bolin".

Jinora walked past her sister "Do you want to go feed the lemurs with us Korra?" Jinora asked the Avatar and a smile quickly came to her face. "I would love to Jinora" Korra said walking past them towards the kitchen. Jinora walked by her side while Ikki air scootered around them. A few moments later they got to the kitchen, grabbed a bucket and threw some fruit in it for the lemurs.

They had to walk behind the house and go to the feeding area where all of the animals and cows lived for milk of course because they were all vegetarians here. Korra and the two air bender kids got to the feeding cage for the lemurs and put the bucket in it.

"Korra do you think Mako will come out of his coma?" Jinora asked with sad eyes knowing that Korra really missed him. Korra looked at the young air bender and started to rub the scarf "I don't know Jinora but I really hope he does".

"I'm sure he will" a female voice said. Korra and the kids turned around and saw Pema with a bucket probably getting milk for dinner. "Hi mommy' Ikki said running towards her.

Pema embraced her child and kissed her on the forehead "Can you guys leave me and Korra for a second" Pema asked her children. They nodded and silently walked back towards the house. Pema sat down on the bench and motioned for Korra to sit next to her. Korra quickly sat next to Pema on the bench "What did you want to talk about?" Korra asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Mako" Pema said staring out into the horizon. Korra sighed out loud "Look Pema I am glad that you are worried for me but I really don't want to talk about Mako" Korra said standing from the bench. Pema grabbed her arm and told her to sit back down Korra was hesitant but eventually did.

"I know what you are going through Korra" Pema said softly which caused Korra to look at the mother and see that tears were falling down her face freely. "Pema what's wrong" Korra asked putting a shoulder on Pema's back.

Pema wiped the tears away and said "When I was about your age me and Tenzin started dating. We were happy and nothing could ever separate us." Pema started to cry again except more tears started to fall. "What happened Pema?'.

"One day when Tenzin was picking me up from his house he was driving his Satomobile. I saw his Satomobile coming down the street and when he got closer-" Pema stopped again taking in a breath."When he got closer another Satomobile came out of no where and hit him on the drivers side. I dropped my bag and ran as fast as I could. when I got there opened the passengers side and pulled him out. He was so bloody it made me want to cry to see my loved one hurt so bad". Pema took a deep breath and Korra rubbed her back "What happened to him?" Korra asked again wanting to know.

"My parents called the ambulance and the healers took him to the hospital. After about an hour in the waiting room the doctor came out and told me that Tenzin broke his left arm, broke a few ribs and worse of all he was in a coma". Korra gasped in shock and stood up from the bench "Tenzin was put in a coma? How long was he in it for?" Korra asked wanting to know.

Pema nodded and said "Also to make it better I found out I was pregnant four weeks later with Jinora". "Anyway one day I think it was a Friday I came from work. it was about 2 months later and Tenzin was still in the coma. I walked into his room there was already a chair next to his bed for me because I visited everyday. I remember telling him how I felt the baby kick for the first time that day and started crying and saying how much I loved him and wished he was there. I put my head down on his chest and heard his heartbeat that was the only thing that could keep my calm and peaceful. After a few minutes I felt a hand start to play with my hair so I looked up and saw Tenzin's eyes were open and he was smiling at me I immediately jumped into his arms and hugged him then we did some other things" Pema started to blush and Korra noticed getting what they did after. Korra knew that if Mako woke up she would do the same thing she did. "After that the rest is history".

"Why did you want me to know that?" Korra asked Pema while helping her stand up. "Because I wanted you to know that someone you know has gone through the same pain and if you ever need someone to talk to about Mako you can come right to me" Pema said holding her arms out. Korra went into the hug with Pema "Thank you so much Pema" Korra said and then left the embrace and smiled at the mother.

"Now you better go get ready the match is in two hours" Pema said walking towards the cow barn. Korra nodded her head in agreement and walked towards her room to shower and get ready for the match.

In no time Korra got to the arena and practiced with Bolin and Lee in the gym before the match. One hour went by fast and the trio were in the locker room waiting for the ref to tell them its game time. Bolin was taping his knuckles while Lee was walking back and forth nervously and Korra was playing with her scarf.

They heard the door open and saw the ref come through the door "2 minutes until the match Fire Ferrets" and walked out the door closing it.

"Alright guys huddle up" Bolin said standing up and putting his helmet on. Korra quickly got up and Lee followed behind her. Once they got into the huddle Bolin said "Alright you guys this is it we can beat these guys because we are more skilled then them. It doesn't matter if we are the rookies this year we are going to go out and show them what we are made of". Bolin threw his hand above the other two "Whose with me?" Korra and Lee raised their hand and at the same time said 'me'.

The trio walked onto the lift and waited for the man to announce the teams and for them to slide out onto the field.

"Introducing the Future Industry Fire Ferrets!" the man yelled into the microphone and instantly the crowd cheered so loud that Lee had to cover his ears. They got onto the main arena and Korra and Lee watched as Bolin threw kisses towards his fan girls. All Korra and Lee could do was laugh at what they saw.

"Introducing the Rabbaroos" the man said pointing to the other side of the arena. Korra and Lee watched as the other team came into view onto the main arena. The two teams then walked towards the middle of the arena and waited anxiously for the ref to start the match.

"Fire Ferrets are you ready" since Mako was out Korra became the new captain so the ref looked at Korra for confirmation. Korra nodded at the ref "Rabbaroos are you ready" their earthbender was their teams captain so he nodded in response.

"Begin!" it was an explosive opening as the Rabbaroos earth bender sent a disc at Lee who quickly sent a fire blast at it creating an explosion. The match went great as the Fire Ferrets utterly destroyed the Rabbaroos. They won all three rounds and were astonished of how good they did.

Lee and Korra got on the lift while Bolin stayed back a little longer to give more air kisses at his girl fans. The trio finally got to the locker room and started to high five each other. They started to take their uniforms off and put there regular clothes back on and Korra remembered about how Bolin and her were going to visit Mako.

"Korra we have a problem" Bolin said from the other locker. Korra walked over to Bolin with a smile on her face and grasping the scarf "what's the matter Bolin?" Korra asked happily. Bolin had a frown on his face because he knew he was going to ruin Korra's happiness.

"The match went on longer then I thought the visiting hours are closed for the night".

Korra's mood instantly went down "Oh I see" Korra said sadly "I guess I will go home". Korra was about to walk out the door but Bolin grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait Korra I wanted to ask if you wanted to eat dinner tonight" Bolin asked trying to bring her mood up. Korra thought about it for a second and a smile came across her face which made one come to Bolin's "I would love to go with you".

The two teens rode Naga to Bolin's favorite restraunt called Narook's and sat down in the first booth leaving Naga outside. Korra looked around and saw that this place was a water tribe restraunt with all of its water tribe décor. The waiter came by them and asked what they would like to eat Bolin told him two usual's and the waiter knew what he was talking about and immediately went to go fill the order. Korra and Bolin sat there for a couple minute talking about the tournament and how well they played tonight and eventually their food arrived. Korra noticed that it was her favorite noodles that her mom made for her back home. Korra and Bolin wasted no time picking up there chopsticks and start sucking up some noodles from their bowl.

"mmm this is delicious" Korra said slurping more noodles into her mouth.

Bolin also slurped noodles into his mouth and said "Yeah this is my favorite place to come and eat".

Korra and Bolin were happily eating their meal when Korra noticed this guy in a booth table with some girls and his friends. The main guy in the middle had light black hair and grey eyes. He seemed to smirk at Korra every time he got and it started to annoy her.

"Hey who are those guys who keeps staring at us" Korra asked. Bolin turned around and immediately knew who she was talking about.

"That is Tahno and the wolfbats, reigning champions three years running don't make eye contact" Bolin said quickly clearly showing his fear of the man.

Korra didn't listen to Bolin of course and stared back intensely at this Tahno guy. Korra watched as he stood up from his seat and flew his arms out telling everyone he was sitting with to get up and follow him.

"Uh oh here he comes" Bolin said looking at Tahno and his gang walking over "Now don't mess with this guy he's a nasty dude". Bolin noticed them getting closer and he turned his attention back to his noodles trying not to acknowledge Tahno's presence. Tahno made it over to their table.

"Well well well if it isn't the Future Industries Fire Ferrets pro bendings saddest excuse of a team" Tahno said real calmly. "So how did a couple of amateurs like you make it into the tournament anyway especially you uh-vatar".

Korra stood up from her booth and got into Tahno's face "You want to go toe-to-toe with me pretty boy?". Tahno smiled because he knew exactly what to say next.

"I just thought since Mako is going to die, I can give you some private lessons".

Korra couldn't believe what Tahno had just said to her it was like somebody just stabbed her in the heart repeatedly. "How- How dare you so that Mako is ten times the man you are and have you no respect." Korra clenched her fists and Bolin noticed quickly standing in between them looking right at Tahno.

"You say one more word and I swear I will send a boulder right at your head Tahno" Bolin said turning around and looking at Korra. Bolin could see the anger in her eyes and how much she wanted to punch Tahno right in hi pretty face.

"Korra stop if you even touch Tahno we will get kicked out of the tournament and I'm sure that Mako wouldn't want that to happen" Bolin said and that immediately got Korra's attention and she sighed.

"I know but I can't let him say that and get away with it, just trust me on this one Bolin I won't touch him" Bolin nodded in agreement and got out of the way. Korra walked back into the face of Tahno.

"Come on uh-vatar I'll give you the first punch". Tahno said pointing to his right cheek. Korra raised her right hand imitating that she was going to punch him but it went to her mouth and whistled. Naga instantly crashed through the window right next to Korra and roared loudly scarring Tahno to the point where he screamed like a girl.

Tahno regained himself and left with his crowd. Korra and Bolin laughed at the fact that he ran away but when that was over Korra went back to being sad at what Tahno just said.

"It looks like you, me and my bro have another thing in common Korra" Bolin said eating his noodles. Korra was confused by what that meant. "What do you mean Bolin?" Korra asked.

Bolin looked up from his noodles "Back in the beginning of the season before you came to Republic City we played Tahno and the Wolfbats. In the 2nd round Tahno and the earth bender did an illegal move by putting pieces of earth in his water. So when Mako was occupied with fire bender Tahno shot that water at him and broke 3 of his ribs and cracked his head open because he fell off of the arena into the water".

Korra couldn't believe what she just heard she jumped out of her seat "I'm going to kill him" Korra said as she was about to walk towards the exit but Bolin grabbed her arm and she sat back down in defeat.

"Don't worry Korra we will get them when we see them in the tournament" Bolin said trying to calm her down.

Korra looked out the door still being able to see Tahno from where she sat "Yes we will" she whispered to herself and the two went back to eating their dinner.

**Authors note: That's the end of this chapter next chapter will be part 2 of episode 5. Anyway stay tuned and enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Alright guys I have decided to mover on right to episode 6. I hope you guys enjoy.**

"On three unleash all you got" Bolin shouted at his teammates. Lee threw several fast fire blasts, while Bolin sent three earth discs and Korra sent two water whips at a time. They all threw their attacks at the same target and hit it dead on. It was several pictures of their new enemy Tahno. Korra and the Fire Ferrets won the last two matches in the tournament and are now in the finals against Tahno and the Wolfbats.

Korra, Lee and Bolin have been in the gym all week preparing for this big match. They all got to the gym early this morning and have been practicing for hours while listening to their favorite radio station.

"Whew I can't wait for this match" Korra said taking her helmet off "I don't care if we are the underdogs we are going to win". Bolin shot another disc at the picture of Tahno until he turned towards Korra and took his helmet off "I know but it's going to be tough. But I believe we can win".

Lee ran to Bolin's side and threw his arm around him "Introducing your new champions the fantastic Fire Ferrets!" Lee said imitating the announcer. The trio started to laugh at their hilarious new friend and teammate. Then the radio stopped playing and fuzz came through.

"Good morning citizens of Republic City" Korra's eyes widened immediately and turned away from her friends to look at the radio. "This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro bending match because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals. Or else there will be severe consequences".

The radio went back to normal but there was no music only silence. The trio stared at the radio for a while until Bolin broke the silence "That guys got some nerve".

Lee looked at Korra and said "Do you think the council will give in?". Korra thought to herself she knew that Tenzin would try to stop any fight between the equalists but she knew that Tarlok would want to fight them head on. Korra honestly didn't know what would happen but she couldn't let the arena close because she wanted to win the finals for Mako.

"I don't know but I am not waiting to find out, lets get over to city hall". Lee and Bolin nodded in agreement and they went to the separate locker rooms to change into their outfits. After a few minutes of changing and freshening up the trio met each other in the front of the gym.

"You guy's ready to go?" Korra asked the two boys.

"Uh Korra not to burst the bubble or anything but city hall is on the other side of Republic City, how are we going to get there before the meeting is over?" Lee asked scratching the back of his head. Korra and Bolin smiled at each other because Lee has not yet met Naga.

"Like this" Korra picked up her right hand and brought it to her mouth whistling loudly. Lee gave her a confused look and out no where a loud roar came from behind him. Korra and Bolin watched as Lee ran from his side of the room to end up behind Korra and Bolin.

"Wha- what is that?" Lee asked shivering in fear. Korra laughed at the fire bender boy hiding behind her and walked over to her polar bear dog. Bolin followed close behind and that's when Lee figured out what it was.

"That is Naga?" Lee asked walking closer and closer to the large white bear.

"Yes this is Naga my polar bear dog. and she is going to help us get to city hall a lot faster" Korra said jumping onto the back of her polar bear dog with Bolin doing the same thing. Lee was still walking slowly towards the polar bear dog, he was afraid it might attack him.

"Is she safe?" Lee asked still a good distance away from Naga. Korra was getting tired of this so she made Naga run towards her new fire bender friend and that made him freeze in place because he was so scared. Naga ended up running by Lee and Bolin picked him up by his arms and plopped Lee behind him on the saddle.

It took no time at all for the large polar bear dog to run across town and get to the large gleaming city hall building. When they reached the steps the trio got off of Naga and Korra told her polar bear dog to wait outside. Naga understood her master fully and laid down on the bottom of the stairs. Korra looked at her friends and they all walked up the stairs together until they got to the main entrance and Korra threw open the large doors showing all five members of the council sitting on a round table in the front of the building.

All five councilors looked towards the door and saw the Avatar and her friends walking towards them already knowing that they wanted to talk about the closing of the arena. Tenzin stood up from his seat and faced Korra. "Korra what are you doing here? This is a private meeting".

Korra stopped in her tracks when she heard that and was already close enough to the table to stop anyway. Korra looked up to her mentor and said "As the Avatar and a pro bending player I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals."

Tarlok then stood up from his seat and looked at the Avatar. "I know winning the championship means a lot to you but as far as I am concerned we need to shut the arena down" Tenzin said stroking his beard.

Korra knew that she would hear that from Tenzin but she was shocked to hear everyone else including Tarlok wasn't saying anything. "But what about the rest of you" Korra said looking at the rest of the council until her eyes came to Tarlok "Tarlok there's no way you're backing down from Amon right?".

Tarlok took a deep breath "Actually Tenzin and I agree for once". Tenzin and Tarlok looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "The council is unanimous we're closing the arena" Tenzin said sitting back down in his chair.

"No" Lee said shocked. "You can't" Bolin said after his friend. Korra stepped forward shocked at what she just heard come out of Tarlok's mouth "I don't understand, Tarlok I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon".

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game" Tarlok said looking disgusted at the Avatar and her friends.

"Pro bending might only be a game to you but think of what it means to the city, right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace to watch benders- uh" Lee ran out of what to say and looked to Bolin to finish his sentence. "Beat each other up" Bolin screamed out without even thinking. Lee looked back at his friends and shook his head no.

"I appreciate your naïve idealism but you're ignoring the reality of the situation" Tarlok said not wanting to back down to these kids at all. Korra had enough of this non sense and wanted to end this now.

"The reality is if you close the arena you let Amon win" Korra said growing angry.

"Yes exactly what she said" Bolin said trying to make her point big.

Tarlok thought for a moment but still didn't want to give up. He let out a large sigh "I'm sorry but our decision has been made" Tarlok picked up his small hammer "This meeting is adjourned". Tarlok was about to smack the hammer on the table when a long string of metal came out from behind the Avatar breaking the hammer before he slammed it. The council looked at the door and the trio turned around to see chief Lin Beifong was the person who threw it. The long piece of cable retracted into her wrist.

"I can't believe I am saying this but, I agree with the Avatar" Lin said walking towards the table of councilmen.

Tarlok was very interested in what Lin said "You do" Tarlok said.

Korra looked even more freaked out and said "Yeah you do?".

Lin walked up next to Korra and her friends "I expected this type of cut and run routine from Tenzin, but the rest of you?" Lin said throwing her arms out in confusion. "But come on show a little more back bone its time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these equalists".

Tenzin stood back up from his seat "We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalading into all out war" Tenzin said with his anger rising from each word. "The council is not changing its decision Lin". Tarlok thought while Tenzin was yelling at her. Tarlok wants her gone so he can appoint his own chief of police and obtain more power then any one in Republic City.

"Now just a moment Tenzin let us hear what our esteemed chief of police has in mind" Tarlok said allowing Lin to continue.

"If you keep the arena open my metal benders and I will provide extra security during the championship match" Lin stated "There is no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks".

A smile came to Tarlok's face because he knew if she failed it would be all of her fault and she would no longer be the chief. "Are you saying you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?".

Lin looked at all of the councilmen with a straight face and said "I guarantee it".

"It is hard to argue with chief Befong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena then she has my support" Tarlok said raising his hand "I am changing my vote, who else is with me". The other three council members looked at each other and nodded raising their hands.

Tenzin shook his head not believing what just happened "The arena stay's open" Tarlok said addressing the Avatar and his friends "good luck in the finals".

The three teenagers jumped up and down in excitement "Thank you" Korra said to Tarlok and the other council members.

"And good luck to you chief Befong" Tarlok said with a smile on his face. Tenzin walked away from the council table and towards the chief quickly catching her attention "A word please Lin" Tenzin said walking towards the corridors of the city hall with Lin hot on his tail.

The two got into the hallway and Lin immediately leaned against one of the pillars with Tenzin standing in front of her "Tarlok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt".

Lin looked up at Tenzin's face and said "I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it".

"In that case I will be by your side during the match" Tenzin said playing with his beard.

"You don't need to babysit me" Lin said with anger rising in her tone.

Tenzin let out a large sigh "Its for Korra I want to make sure she's safe".

Pema heard enough of Tenzin and threw her body off of the pillar in anger "Do what you want" Pema said walking away "Its not like I was ever able to stop you before".

Korra heard the argument from outside and decided to go into the hallway to try and calm things down between the two. "Um excuse me chief Befong I wanted to thank you for your help it really-" Lin walked right past the Avatar storming out of city hall.

"Uh what is her deal?" Korra turned around and asked the airbender "Even when she's on my side she is against me".

"I have known Lin since we were children she has always been-" Tenzin thought of a nice word for the chief of police and he said "Challenging".

"What did your father do to hate the Avatar so much?".

"My father and Lin got along famously" Tenzin said stroking his beard again "I'm afraid her issues are with me" Tenzin said lowering his head.

"What did you do to her?" Korra asked really wanting to know the answer.

Tenzin sighed knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one without telling Korra the truth. "Before I was with Pema me and Befong were a couple".

Korra couldn't believe what she just heard Tenzin say "What I can't believe it you dated someone before Pema and out of all the people it was Lin"

"Yes I know people say that to me a lot".

Korra got an evil smile to her face "So Pema stole you from Befong" Korra said shocked and amazed at the same time "I'm surprised our esteemed chief of police didn't try throwing her in jail".

"Oh she tried" Tenzin said stroking his beard again "Any way Pema didn't steal me. Lin and I were growing apart for sometime. We both had different goals in life-" Tenzin realized what he was doing. He was telling Korra his life story and she had a smile on her face. Tenzin felt his anger sore through the roof "Why am I even telling you this? It all happened a long time ago and we moved past it."

Korra's smile just got wider "mmm looks like Befong hasn't moved on". Korra said looking at the exit and seeing Lin walking away furiously.

"What are you- of course she has anyway this is none of your business" Tenzin said walking away in the other direction from Korra and Lin.

"See you at home Mr. heartbreaker" Korra said finally letting out the laughing she was containing the whole time she was talking to Tenzin.

Several men were carrying packages to dozens of large black Satomobiles. While a man stood above them on a platform overseeing the entire operation. The lieutenant from the rally walked up behind him with his lightning rods strapped to his back. "The council defied your threat" The lieutenant said "They're keeping the arena open".

The man he was talking to turned around and revealed himself to be Amon "perfect" Amon said walking towards his second in command "Everything is going according to plan".

It was two hours until the match and no one was allowed into the arena yet. The elite force surrounded the arena both in the bay with dozens of police boats and in the air with 6 police balloons. Chief Befong ordered some of her metal benders to search the arena for any explosives or traps that the equalists may have planted in the bleachers.

Dozens of Metal benders searched for almost 30 minutes with flashlights. Soon enough they all nodded their heads to the second in command who then relayed the message "All clear chief".

Lin was standing in the entranceway of one of the hallways when Tenzin walked up from behind her and stopped next to her. "How is the security sweep going" Tenzin asked the earthbender.

Lin didn't face the airbender and continued to stare out at the main arena "Fine".

Tenzin didn't think that was a good enough answer and continued to talk to her "They've checked underneath the stands". Lin now annoyed with Tenzin answered more hastily "Yes".

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?" Tenzin asked again. Lin finally turned to the airbender very angry and annoyed.

"I have the skies, the bay and every nook and cranny of this place covered" Lin said annoyed "Now leave me alone and let me do my job".

Tenzin sighed "Lin with so much on the line it would be nice if we can help each other out at least for one night" Tenzin sayed trying to calm her down.

And it worked Tenzin saw her eyes soften and she took a deep breath "Like old times?" she asked the airbender.

Tenzin nodded in agreement and said "Like old times".

Lin looked back out into the arena and took another deep breath "Ok I will try to be less abrasive then usual" Lin said crossing her arms.

"I would like that very much thank you" Tenzin said forcing a smile to his face while Lin did the same thing to her old boyfriend.

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats velocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack down soup.

"Now I know there is a big crowd but don't be nervous you'll do great" Bolin said to his Fire Ferret Pabu "I believe in you".

The Fire Ferrets were getting ready for the match. Lee was praying to the spirits in the corner of the locker room because he is very spiritual. While Bolin was talking to Pabu and taping his knuckles with tape. And Korra was finishing putting her scarf around her jersey. Korra talked to the ref and they allowed her to wear it just because of what happened to Mako. She was glad that they allowed her to wear it because it made her feel safe at all times. Unfortunately the scarf then made her think of Tahno and what he said at Narook's it made her so mad that she punched the wall of the locker room leaving a dent in it. She let out a large breath and turned to her teammates Lee was still on his one knee staring at her along with Bolin except on the bench still.

"Korra I know what you are thinking and don't worry I am sure you will get your revenge on Tahno" Bolin said while playing with his Fire Ferret.

"I know I know I can't wait until I see that slug in the ring and I knock his pretty hair off his pretty head" Korra said throwing her fist into her palm.

The ref opened the door to the locker room and said "Fire ferrets its time get on the platform". The trio nodded and got on the platform waiting for their name to be called out by the announcer. Korra was rubbing the scarf against her face for good luck and to feel good before this big match.

"Introducing the challengers! The Future Industries Fire Ferrets" The announcer called out into the microphone and pointed to the trio whose platform was now moving towards the central arena. The cheering for the Ferrets were so loud that yet again Lee had to hold his ears shut. Bolin did his normal thing flexing and posing for his fan girls and Korra was just waving to the supporting fans.

When the platform stopped moving and the trio stepped onto the main arena Bolin was the first one to say something he whispered to Pabu "you're on buddy" and Pabu immediately started to do tricks for the crowd like walking on his front paws and doing back flips for the crowd getting some applause from the crowd.

"And their opponents the three time defending champions the White Falls Wolfbats" The announcer called out pointing to the other side of the arena. Tahno and his team dressed up as wolfbats and made the noise real Wolfbats make. To even throw icing on the cake they had fireworks go off behind them as they stepped onto the main arena.

"pshh they got nothing on you buddy" Bolin said patting the top of Pabu's head

The trio watched as Tahno and his friends take off their costumes and smile at the Ferrets. Korra got instantly mad "I'm going to knock Tahno's stupid hair off of his stupid head" Korra said again throwing her fist into her palm.

The two teams walked to the middle of the arena where the captains stood closest to the ref and what a surprise Tahno was the Wolfbats captain while Korra was the Fire Ferrets captain. Tahno smiled at Korra "Where is your boyfriend?" Tahno said trying to make Korra emotional "I guess he couldn't make it tonight".

Korra's anger was building up fast "I am going to kill you Tahno" Korra said with her ice blue eyes staring him down. But Tahno wasn't afraid because Korra was playing right into his trap.

"Wolfbats are you ready?" The ref asked. Tahno looked up at him and nodded yes. The ref looked over at the other side of the ring.

"Fire Ferrets are you ready?". Korra looked up at the ref and yelled "What are you waiting for start the match".

The ref nodded his head and yelled "Begin!" a bell sounded off and all three of the players on both teams attacked right away sending a rather large explosion in the middle of the ring.

**Authors note: Yes I know a cliffhanger but don't worry. Next chapter will be the match and of course you know what happens at the end of that. Anyway stick around for the next part. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey guys it's The Italian here and I am sorry for the long wait. I had some great news last week and I couldn't find the time to get on here and update. Anyway click the link in the description above for more stories that I've done and as always I will see you in the next chapter bye bye.

"Begin" the ref yelled ringing the bell. Both teams took no time at all bending their elements at each other causing a rather large explosion in the middle of the ring.

"Wow folks what an explosive start to what is going to be an explosive match." the announcer said into his microphone causing the crowd to cheer along.

The first round was going great for the Fire Ferrets. They had Tahno and his two teammates back into their own zone two. While Korra and her teammates advanced into their territory and were pushing them back steadily.

Tahno noticed how strong his opponents were and he knew it was the perfect time to strike. He turned to his earthbender "Feng it's time for the rock slide" Tahno said earning a devious smile from his teammate. Feng ran behind his captain and earthbent a disc up behind Tahno's back. Tahno put a ball of water behind his back and Feng crushed the disc up into pieces and put the earth fragments into the water.

Tahno smiled when his teammate patted him on the back signaling the all clear. Tahno targeted Korra and threw the whip at her when she was occupied with the firebender.

Bolin looked at Tahno and noticed he wasn't attacking he was only standing there with the earthbender behind his back. He then saw Tahno smile and throw a water whip at Korra who wasn't looking. But he noticed the earth fragments in the water.

Bolin shot one last earth disc at the Wolfbats firebender sending him into zone three. He ran towards Korra who was still unaware of the water whip.

"Korra!" Bolin yelled out. Korra heard him and looked to the right seeing him run at her.

Bolin saw the whip get closer and closer until BAM. Bolin threw Korra against the ropes on the side of the ring causing the water full of rocks to hit him in the face sending him backwards into zone three. Korra watched from the ropes as Bolin flew backwards and landed in zone three.

There was no movement causing Korra to run backwards to Bolins side. Lee saw what happened and immediately turned to the ref to hear the call. But nothing came from the ref making Lee infuriated "Hey ref that was a splashing violation". The ref nodded in disagreement earning a curse from the Fire Ferrets firebender.

Korra got on both knees and examined Bolin. He had a rather large cut under his chin from the rock fragments. But worst of all his eyes were closed. Tears started to come to Korra's eyes because she couldn't handle another person seriously injuring themselves just for her well being. Korra turned to see Lee fighting off the entire Wolfbats.

"Lee" Korra screamed out causing the young firebender to turn around "defend me while I tend to Bolin". Lee nodded in agreement and flipped in front of his teammates easily blocking the attacks of the Wolfbats.

Korra continued to shake the earthbender until finally his eyes popped open. Bolin's vision was blurry but he saw the outline of Korra screaming his name and shaking him violently.

"Korra?" Bolin said groggily. Bolin saw a smile come to the Avatar's face along with the tears streaming down her face. Korra wrapped her arms around Bolin's neck. "oh Bolin don't ever scare me like that again" Korra said happily.

Korra was brought back to reality when Lee's body flew backwards and landed right in front of her. Bolin looked up to see the same thing except with a shocked face on. They were all in zone three with Lee and Bolin hurt and Korra was frozen still. The trio knew it was all over and excepted that.

'DING DING'.

"The first round goes to the White Fall Wolfbats" the announcer yelled. Tahno looked at Korra and smirked knowing of his illegal move. Korra felt her anger rise enormously.

"Agh spirits that hurt" Lee yelled holding his right shoulder. Korra helped up Bolin and the two walked over to the young firebender who was still laying on his back. "Lee what's wrong?" Bolin asked helping his friend onto his feet. Lee rubbed his shoulder more and knew what was wrong.

"Tahno did the same thing he did to Bolin except he hit me in the shoulder and it dislocated my arm" Lee said. Before anyone could say anything else the red blew his whistle "Fire Ferrets get back to the starting line before you are disqualified". Korra looked at her broken team and let out a sigh "Alright guys listen up" Korra said "I know these guys are pulling illegal moves, but it doesn't matter because in the end we will be victorious. And no matter what we will not stoop to their level and cheat".

Bolin and Lee fist pumped the air in excitement and gave each other high fives as they made their way back to the starting point.

Round two was even more challenging for the Ferrets because Tahno and his teammates found more ways to cheat and causing the pain of the Ferrets. The firebender and Tahno watched as Korra did flips to avoid the attacks. So Tahno put ice on the floor of the playing field making her slip and fall. That was another illegal move but the firebender immediately sent a fire ball right above the line of ice melting away the evidence of the move.

"Wow folks another illegal move" The announcer said getting a little furious at the lack of calls "I don't know what game this ref is watching but it can't be this one". The crowd heard his announcement and agreed with what the announcer was saying and started to boo at the ref. Tenzin and chief Befong stood in the crowd watching the match go on as the rules continued to be broken. Tenzin couldn't take it anymore and yelled "Come on ref that was an illegal splashing maneuver".

Lin smiled and looked to the old airbender "When did you become accompanied with the rules of pro bending?" Lin asked.

Tenzin noticed his outburst and started to stroke his beard "uh-well I have been brushing up on the rule book from time to time".

Even though there was cheating the Ferrets fought back and easily pushed back their foe until finally the bell rang signaling the end of that round.

For the Fire Ferrets Bolin was in zone three, Lee was in zone two and Korra was in zone one.

For the The Wolfbats Feng the earthbender was in zone one, Nyla the firebender was in zone two and the cocky water bender Tahno got blasted back to zone three. The red noticed this and called "Tiebraker" causing the crowd to cheer in excitement. The ref came down from his pedestal while the two teams stood in the middle with the same element bender standing opposite each other.

The red took out the blue and red coin flipped it in the air and landed into his palm. The ref looked down and saw it landed on the red side "The Fire Ferrets have won the coin toss" the red spoke loudly "What element do you choose?".

Korra stepped forward "I got this one" She said to her teammates "we choose water". The ref nodded in agreement and walked back to the elevator making himself go back up to his high pedestal.

Korra and Tahno stepped into the middle of the arena and the small part elevated above the rest of the arena haing only Korra and Tahno to fight io out for the winner of round two.

Tahno smirked at Korra "you know it's to bad Mako can't be here to see you lose" Tahno said chuckling to himself "but don't worry I'll visit him later with my 1st place trophy so Incan humiliate him there".

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing she felt her heart rate increasing fast as her hatred of this man grew fast. She couldn't think of anything to say back until the anger hit her highest and she didn't care what happened "you will not visit him and you will jot touch him or I will personally end you where you stand" Korra said with fire in her eyes causing Tahno to back off.

The two waited for the bell and finally "DING DING". Tahno threw a whip at Korra but she immediately dodged it and threw a water whip of her own hitting the cocky waterbender straight in the face sending him flying into the water below.

"The second round goes to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets" the announcer yelled. The crowd was cheering even louder seeing how even through cheating the Ferrets still came out on top.

"yes yes" Korra yelled jumping up and down and rubbing Mako's scarf. Bolin and Lee were doing the same thing and gave each other another high five. When the platform came down they ran at Korra and they all celebrated their big round two victory.

Round three was not looking good for Korra and the Ferrets. Never in Tahno's career has he went into the water. This made him furious and he attacked even faster and more angrily. Korra was knocked back to zone three by Nyla the Wolfbats firebender. Lee still had his left arm dangling around so Tahno found this weakness and sent a water whip hitting him in the shoulder. Lee screamed loudly at the pain and went on his knees holding his arm. Feng the earthbender wasted no time sending an earth disc at Lee knocking him into the water. Bolin was holding his own in zone two dodging the multiple attacks sent by his opponents.

"This doesn't look good for the Ferrets with Lee the replacement already in the drain it's up to the Avatar and Bolin" the announcer stated into his microphone "If the Avatar and her teammate can hold on for 30 more seconds there will be a round four".

That wasn't in the cards as Feng launched two discs at Bolin hitting him in the chest and stomach sending him flying backwards. Unfortunately Korra was behind him and she couldn't dodge the flying earthbender. They both fell off of the platform and into the drain.

"Introducing your four year repeating champions the White Falls Wolfbats" the announcer yelled. The crowd cheered for the new champions. But not Tenzin he was arguing with what he just saw unfold. He turned to Lin and yell something when a man with a bandana covering his mouth and nose. The man had an electric glove on.

"Lin watch out" Tenzin yelled but it was to late as the man electrocuted the chief. Tenzin sent an air blast at the equalist sending him flying backwards. But Tenzin was ambushed by another equalist electrocuting the old airbender. Multiple men and woman pulled out their electric gloves and snuck up behind the metalbenders electrocuting them and knocking them out.

Korra came out of the water and looked to the crowd seeing multiple flashes of lue where all of the police were stationed. "something is wrong" Korra said facing the arena and that's when she saw him. The same man who electrocuted Mako and Bolin back at the equalist rally. The man smiled at the Avatar and her friends as he pulled out his duel shock sticks. Korra's eyes grew in her head as she remembered they were still in the drain. "Get out of the water now" Korra screamed at her friends but it was to late because he turned on the sticks and shoved them in the water electrocuting the trio knocking them out temporarily.

The lieutenant dragged all three of the benders and tied them to one of the pillars holding up the arena above them. "stay tight you three as soon as Amon is done he will be down here to visit" the lieutenant said running to wherever Amon was hiding.

"Something appears to be happening at the arena folks" the announcer said looking in the stands at the scene unfolding "men and women in masks with weird glove seem to be attacking the police force and I swear the police are dropping like bumble flies". The door to the booth opened to reveal one of the men with a shock glove. The announcer moved back in his seat and took his microphone off of the desk "there is now one of them in the radio booth with me folks. He is holding one of those shock gloves to my face and I am currently wetting my pants". The man pressed the glove into the mans chest shutting him up.

The Wolfbats watches the scene unfold in front of them as multiple cops fall to the ground. They hear the sound of the elevator and turn to see Amon, his lieutenant and several chi blockers coming off of the now stopped elevator. Tahno and his team start to walk backwards from the equalists and Tahno turns to the ref. "Hey ref what's going on here" Tahno yells out but the ref nods his head "I don't know".

Amon and his followers just continued to walk forwards and Tahno had enough of it. "Alright you want a piece of the Wolfbats" Tahno said signaling his friends. Tahno sent a water whip at Amon but he easily dodged it signaling for his chi blockers to obtain the the team. Feng fired three discs at once and two chi blockers easily dodged right by it and they both jabbed his sides sending him to the ground.

"Feng!" Nyla yelled out trying to rescue his friend she threw quick and strong fireblasts at the chi blockers holding him. He didn't pay attention though and two other chi blockers got him and blocked him.

Tahno noticed what was going on and in no time three chi blockers got to humans sent him to the ground.

Amon walked towards Tahno and watched him squirm in his followers grasp. Tahno looked up at Amon with a great amount of fear in his eyes. "please don't take my bending Amon" Tahno was begging "I will do anything even give you a big split of the winnings".

Amon didn't listen to a thing and placed his hand on the waterbender taking his bending away. He did the same thing to his teammates and when he was finished he ordered his chi blockers to throw them into the drain. The chi blockers obeyed his orders and threw the champions off of the arena and into the water.

Korra watched as the three benders fell into the drain. she didn't feel sorry for Tahno because she believed he got what he deserved. The trio all looked up at the crowd and saw the equalist banners come down with pictures of Amon in the middle.

"We have to get out of here" Korra whispered to her friends.

"over here buddy" Lee and Korra heard Bolin say and they looked in the direction he was looking in to see Pabu swimming towards them. Pabu went up to them and Bolin started to talk to his pet in Ferret getting weird looks from his teammates. To their luck Pabu understood and bit the rope off and they started to run towards the locker room. Korra was about to run in until she was stopped by a voice.

"congratulations everybody this years champions are the White Falls Wolfbats" Amon said into his microphone on top of the arena. "It seems fit to me that they won by cheating. Just like regular benders they have had a distinct advantages over the non benders of this city" Amon paused for a moment "but not anymore. Thanks to our science we have invented new ways to fight back against the benders of this city". A hole exploded into the ceiling of the arena and zip lines from an air balloon came into the arena. Amon and his followers got on the zip lines flying back into the air balloons.

Korra ran after the zip line but she was to late to grab onto one of them. She couldn't let Amon get away with attacking the arena and especially when he attacked Mako at the hospital. Korra got an idea and used her earthbending to propel her high into the air. Korra flew into the air and easily landed onto one of the zip lines knocking the two chi blockers off of it. One of the chi blockers grabbed her leg and pulled her down with them.

Korra and the chi blockers landed on the glass ceiling of the arena. The chi blockers got up quickly and ran towards the Avatar. Korra quickly jumped to her feet and saw the two equalists heading towards her. She took a defensive stance and started launching multiple fireblasts at the two equalists. Korra hit one of the chi blockers sending him flying backwards.

The second chi blocker dodged all of the attacks and they got into a fistfight. Korra would punch and flames would come out of her fist. But the chi blocker expected that to happen and blocked all of Korra's attack allowing the large flames into the air.

Suddenly a metal wire wrapped around the chi blockers waist and pulled him off of the ceiling. Korra looked behind her and saw chief Befong. "Thank you chief Befong" Korra said looking up at the air balloon. Amon made eye contact with her and Korra grew angry.

"chief do you think you can throw me up to that zip line" Korra said pointing up to the nearest zip line. Befong looked up and nodded at the Avatar as she threw her metal cable around Korra's waist and threw her up to the zip line.

Korra knocked three chi blockers off of the zip line with her firebending and they plummeted to the ground. She looked up to see 7 more zip lines and at the top was her target Amon. Korra firebent the largest fire blast she has ever thrown knocking off dozens of chi blockers. Whether they fell to the ground going to die of falling to high or the other half of being burned alive in the balloon.

Amon walked off of his zip line and into the air balloon. He looked down to see Korra coming up. Amon knew it wasn't time to face her yet so he grabbed pliers from the tool corner and cut the zip line and watched as the Avatar fell back down to the arena. He turned around to see his lieutenant "let's get back to base" Amon said to his second in command and watched as he walked towards the bridge to give the drivers his orders.

While Korra was rappelling up the zip line chief Befong looked out at the bay and saw the dozens of police boats she assigned to the bay on fire with equalist flags attached to them. She also saw that her fleet of police war balloons were no longer in the air they crashed in the water.

"this is not good at all" Lin said to herself. She picked up a large piece of the ceiling and chucked it far into the water "how did they take out my men without making any noise out here" she said to herself probably never being able to know the answer to.

Lin looked up to see Korra free falling from the broken zip line. Befong immediately started to sprint towards where she was going to land to catch her.

Korra watched as the last chi blocker flew down past her. When she knew the coast was clear she looked up at the balloon and saw Amon walk into it unscathed from any of the fire. Korra started to rubber scarf "don't worry Mako I will get this bastard" Korra said to herself.

She watched as Amon went to her zip line and clipped it with pliers. Korra's heart stopped and she started to free fall from the sky knowing that she wasn't going to survive the fall.

Thats when Korra's life started to flash in front of her eyes. First she saw the night the white lotus came over to see if she was actually that Avatar and Korra vividly remembered their shocked faces when they saw how hyper she was. The next memory was the day the white lotus took her form her family to train. She saw the good byes to her parents and the drive to the compound. The next few memories were her training of the other three elements with the tests from her masters. The next memory is when she arrived at republic city and saw all of the things that at first amazed her. Korra's final memory was all Mako. From the first night she fell for him, to the night they started their relationship and finally ending with the accident which brought tears to her eyes as she continued to fall.

Korra noticed she fell throught the hole of the arena and knew that she would hit the ground soon. That's when she noticed chief Befong diving in after her. She shot her metal cable around the waist of Korra and with her other hand she shot another metal cable at the wall guiding themselves into the stands safely.

Befong retracted her cables from around the Avatar and walked over to her "are you alright Korra?" Befong asked the young waterbender. Korra nodded "yes I am thanks to you chief Befong". Lin smiled at her and before anything else could be said Tenzin, Bolin and Lee ran up to them.

"Korra are you alright?" Tenzin asked inspecting Korra for any cuts or bruises. Korra waved off her paranoid master "yes I'm fine thanks to chief Befong" Korra said pointing to the women next to her.

They all looked out at the arena and saw the explosion ravaged the main arena along with numerous bodies of people laying around still knocked out from the electrocuting.

A silence went in the group for a few minutes until the old airbender broke it "Republic city is now at war". Korra looked down at her neck and saw the scarf she moved her head close to the scarf and felt the warm soft feeling coming from it.

A/N: Alright that is chapter 10 I hope you all enjoyed. Remember to read and review


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys its The Italian here coming at you with the next chapter in "Please be safe". This chapter will follow the events of episode 7. Anyway click the link in the description above for more stories that I've done and as always I will see you in the next chapter bye bye.**

_"Although the Hundred year war has long passed, we are not living in a time of peace" Tarlok said on his pedestal addressing the problem to the media. "These revolutionaries who call themselves Equalists are not interested in equality at all. They just want to wage war against benders." Tarlok said with his anger increasing. "Chief Befong was supposed to protect Republic City, but she was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena. She has failed us all. If we are to survive these dire times our law enforcement need new leadership". Tarlok stated and closed his mouth allowing the media to snap pictures of him on the pedestal._

Korra was rushing through the city trying to get to the arena as fast as possible. She asked her airbending trainer if Bolin could stay on the island because the arena was closing down and that is where he lived. After a little convincing she finally heard him say that he could stay until he got the money to buy an apartment. Korra knew that she couldn't just let Bolin live on the streets again but this time he wouldn't have Mako to help him.

Korra got to the arena and saw multiple police cars with yellow tape surrounding the whole building. She pulled back the reins on her polar bear dog getting her to stop right before the yellow tape. Korra jumped off of her friend and ran towards the yellow tape. She ducked under the yellow tape and ran for the stairs leaving Naga behind.

Lee was helping his new best friend pack his clothes and other items while Bolin was playing around with Pabu.

"I can't believe they are shutting this place down" Lee said folding more clothes into one of the bags. Bolin sighed "Yeah I had some good memories with Mako here" he said remembering all of the good times he shared with his brother. The two heard footsteps coming up the stairs and they already knew who it was. Korra came running up the stairs and looked around for her friends until she spotted them sitting across the room.

"Bolin I have great news" Korra said with a smile on  
her face "I talked to Tenzin and he said you can stay at air Temple Island". Korra was waiting for a smile to come to her friends face but it didn't happen.

"Uh well that's great Korra but I already accepted Asami's offer to live with her at her mansion" Bolin said rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly Korra felt arms wrap around her neck and she turned around to see the Sato heiress with a large smile on her face. "Korra it's so good to see you" she said walking over to Lee and giving him a kiss on the lips which he quickly returned.

Korra watched the couple enjoy each other's company she couldn't help but feel sad. She hasn't felt Mako's warm embrace and especially she missed the taste of his warm lips. Korra didn't want to admit it but she started to think that Mako was never going to wake up from his coma. She felt that he would end up dying in that coma if he didn't wake up soon.

Korra was brought out of her trance when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Asami with a worried expression. "Are you alright Korra?" Asami asked her companion and Korra showed a little smile to get Asami to stop worrying about her.

"I'm fine thank you but what were you saying?" I asked her trying to get off of that topic. Asami smiled "I was asking you if you wanted to come by my house later to hang out with me, Bolin and Lee" She asked tugging on her boyfriend's hand.

"I don't know Asami I have some" Korra paused for a second to think of a good excuse "Avatar stuff to do". Bolin caught that excuse and quickly ran up to me. "Come on Korra you can use a little relaxation" Bolin said wrapping his arm around my shoulder "You can go swimming in Asami's indoor pool" he said trying to bait the Avatar into a fun time away from her duties.

I looked at all three of my friends and saw the begging in their eyes. I knew that deep down I really wanted to go but I also knew that they wouldn't stop asking until she said yes. Korra let out a sigh "Alright I will come by and visit". Everyone's expressions turned happy "Great come by around two o clock" Asami said happily. Korra turned around and headed for the stairs "Alight I will see you guys later" and the three teens greeted their friend a good bye and continued to pack Bolin and Mako's stuff.

**4 hours later**

Korra had just gotten off of her Polar bear dog and walked towards the front of the very large mansion. Korra noticed all of the land it took up with all the nice and very pricy things that were laying around. Korra got to the front of her mansion and looked down at her watch.

"2:20" it said. Korra knew she was late but she didn't think she was that late to get to her friend's house. Korra looked around for the doorbell and found it and immediately rang it. She waited for her friend to answer the door but a strange looking man in a nice black dress shirt answered it. "How may I help you miss" the man asked Korra.

"Yes I am looking for Asami I am her friend Avatar Korra" Korra said to the old looking man. The butler nodded and stepped aside from the door and motioning for her to come in. Korra hesitated a little but walked through the door and the butler closed the rather large door behind her. "Please follow me they are swimming in the pool". The butler turned away from Korra and walked towards the destination. Korra followed behind him but couldn't stop herself from looking at all the amazing things hanging off of the walls. Korra came to a complete halt when she saw a picture hanging off the wall. She walked closer to it and saw that there were three people in it. Asami and a man and women that looked old enough to be her father.

"Ah yes the family portrait" the butler said to Korra getting her to turn around and face him. "Her mom is beautiful" Korra said looking back at the picture "I can't wait to meet her". Silence came from the butler and Korra turned around to see the man looking down with a frown on.

"Unfortunately Mrs. Sato was killed three years ago by a firebender" the butler said "It was a terrible day for Miss Sato and Mr. Sato." Korra could feel her heart freeze with tears threatening to fall. "Asami never told me" Korra said to the butler turning back to the portrait seeing how happy Asami was in the small picture.

"Yes Miss Sato doesn't like to talk about it." The butler paused "Anyway follow me to the pool". Korra turned away from the picture and followed the man to her friends.

They got to the pool to see Lee and Bolin fighting with each other in the pool while Asami was swimming around peacefully watching her boyfriend and friend. Korra and the butler walked up to her friends getting their attention. "Miss Sato may I present Avatar Korra" the butler moved away and let Korra walk forwards. "Wow its really nice in here" Korra said looking around the large room holding the indoor pool. Asami swam to the edge of the pool next to Korra "Thank you" she said to the Avatar.

Bolin got out of the pool with Pabu on his shoulder and walked next to Korra. "Korra it is amazing here" Bolin said happily "Watch this" he said looking over at the butler. "Sir I require to be dried off" Bolin said to the butler. "Of course master Bolin" the butler said walking over to Bolin with a towel in hand. "Ha master Bolin I love this guy" Bolin said as he watched the butler dry him off with the towel. "Don't forget about master Pabu" Bolin said with a smirk on.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir" the butler said giving Pabu a quick dry off. Bolin smiled when the butler was done and turned around and jumped back into the pool. The butler heard the splash of water and got very annoyed. Korra and Asami couldn't help but laugh at what the famous bending brother did.

Lee dragged his friend out of the pool while Asami simply walked out. Korra waited for her friends to dry themselves off and put their clothes back on. Bolin wasted no time getting dressed and ready to go. It took a while for Lee and Asami because they got into a pretty intense make out session that lasted about five minutes. She was reminded again about Mako and her mood quickly turned bad.

When the couple finally pulled apart for air both Bolin and Korra could easily see the blush Asami had on her face. The firebender and Sato heiress were gasping for air and they remembered after a little while that they were not the only two people in the room. They both looked to the left to see their two guests just looking at them.

"Oh um sorry about that you guys" Asami said rubbing the back of her head. "Anyway let's go check out some stuff around the house" Lee said trying to change the subject. Korra and Bolin nodded and Asami led the way to some fun.

For the next two hours the gang watched some sports games, Looked at Mr. Sato's manufacturing plant and finally was the best thing in Korra's mind. Asami showed her the test track for the Satomobiles.

Korra loved the test track it was so exciting and Asami even took her for a ride in one of the new hot rod's they were making and going to be selling next summer. Even though Korra was never taught to drive she thought it was amazing to feel the rush and speed of the car.

After they were finished they all walked into the main lobby to think of something else to do. But Korra got a pain in her lower abdomen and knew what she needed to do. "Asami where is the girl's wash up room" Korra asked. Asami smiled "Upstairs third door on your right". Korra nodded at her friend and traveled up the stairs and down the hall until she reached the third door on the right. Korra was about to enter when she heard a man talking rather loudly and Korra guessed that it was Asami's dad. She looked down the hall to see a pair of doors that were closed and that was the source of the talking.

Korra was going to ignore it but she stopped when she heard "No. No I assure you everything is going exactly as planned". Korra knew something was up she looked behind her to see if anyone was there and walked over to the doors and looking through the rather large key holes to see Mr. Sato sitting in a chair in his office.

"Mhmm yes. Luckily the Cabbage corp investigation has given us some time". The business man said into his phone. "Trust me by the end of the week we will be ready to strike" Mr. Sato hung up the phone loudly causing Korra to back away from the door in shock. 'He is an equalist' Korra said to herself 'I have to tell Tenzin'. Korra started for the stairs and walked down them to see her friends still standing in the same spot as they were in before. Asami smiled at her friend walking down the stairs but Korra didn't return it as she walked by her friends and headed for the large doors. "I'm sorry you guys but I just remembered that I have to air sit the airbending kids any way bye" Korra said closing the large door's behind her not waiting for a response from her friends.

Korra ran from the mansion towards her polar bear dog. Naga heard her coming and she stood up immediately waiting for her master. Korra jumped on top of Naga and pulled her reins making her sprint towards the city.

Naga ran for a while with her master towards the downtown area until they reached their destination. Korra jumped off of her companion and started to run up the stairs of the major police station hoping chief Befong was there.

Korra got to the top of the stairs and threw open the duel doors. Korra immediately saw chief Befong talking to her airbending teacher Tenzin. I ran up to them and they heard my footsteps so they turned to face me. "Whoa slow down Korra is everything alright?" Tenzin asked the now out of breath Korra.

Korra re composed herself and looked at the two "I think Hiroshi Sato is building weapons for the Equalists" Korra said bluntly and Tenzin's and Lin's face turned to shock.

"Korra that is a pretty big accusation" Lin said to the young Avatar. Korra shook her head "No I know what I heard him say and he has the motives to do it too" Korra said to both adults. Tenzin stroked his beard and he already knew about how Mrs. Sato was killed by a fire bender. So maybe he did have a motive for making weapons.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check around Future Industries for some clues" Lin said looking over at a squadron of metal benders. Lin turned around and thought 'no I can't bring metal benders yet we don't know if he is guilty'.

"Alright you two get in the van we're going to go pay a visit to Mr. Sato and ask him some questions" Befong said walking towards the exit of the station with Tenzin and Korra on her heels. Befong got in the driver's seat of her van and Tenzin sat next to her in the passenger's seat. Korra went behind the van and got on the back of Naga. She waved to the front of the van to go ahead and Lin took off in the car headed towards the Sato mansion.

It took the three only about ten minutes to get to the mansion. The butler heard the knocking of the door and excused himself from the trio in the house to go and answer the door. When he opened the door he saw the Avatar, the airbending councilmen and the chief of police. He greeted them with a bow and moved away from the door to let them through.

Korra, Tenzin and Befong walked into the courtyard and got looks from the other three who were sitting on the couch. Korra nodded at them and followed Tenzin and the chief up the stairs. But Korra felt a hand on her shoulder while she was going up the stairs. Korra turned to see Asami and Lee looking at her

"What's going on?" Asami asked her friend "Why do they want to ask my dad more questions?" Korra sighed knowing Asami wasn't going to like this "Well when I went to the bathroom earlier I heard him say some things about being ready to strike. Asami I think your father is an Equalist". Asami gasped and couldn't believe that her friend had just accused her father of being one of those Equalist scum.

"No that's impossible and how dare you accuse my father of being one of those Equalists" Asami said pushing past her friend and towards his father's office. Lee walked up to Korra with an angered expression on his face. "How can you accuse Asami's father like that" Lee said angry at his friend.

Korra looked down and then back up to her friend 'I'm sorry Lee but I know what I heard" Korra said. Lee didn't want to hear it so he walked past her and after his girlfriend. Korra sighed and followed them to the same place.

"It's alright Mr. Sato we just want to ask you a few ques-"chief Befong was cut off when the doors to the office were thrown open to reveal Asami stomping in to defend her dad. "My dad is innocent" Asami said and her boyfriend and friends Bolin and Korra walked into the room. "Just because we aren't benders doesn't mean that we are Equalists" Asami continued to defend her dad

"Equalists is that what this is about?" Hiroshi asked the chief and airbender before him. "I assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals". Lee walked closer ready to defend his girlfriend's father "Yeah you don't know what you are talking about Korra" the firebender said. Korra looked at his friend with disbelief but immediately turned back to Hiroshi. "I overheard you on the phone" Korra said pointing at the old business man "you said the cabbage corp investigation brought you time. And that you were getting ready to strike. Explain that".

Hiroshi let out a laugh and looked back at the Avatar "This is all just a misunderstanding resulting from the Avatar's over active imagination" Hiroshi said " My number one competitor was knocked out of the game and it's providing me with the opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles". Hiroshi looked at the chief and councilmen "It's just business nothing nefarious" Hiroshi said standing from his seat and fixing his shirt.

Tenzin and Lin looked at each other not knowing if he was lying or telling the truth. "In order to put all suspicions to rest might we have a look at your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin asked Mr. Sato. Asami let out an agitated sigh but Hiroshi put his hand up signaling her to stop "If you feel it's necessary you can search all of Future Industries" Hiroshi said to the councilmen.

"Is it possible that the presidents of Cabbage corp and Future Industries both have Equalist ties?" The reporter announced into his microphone which was signaled to the radio for everyone in Republic city to hear. "Or did Hiroshi Sato frame his longtime rival Lao Gon Loch. Or did chief Befong just plain arrest the wrong man?" The reporter continued to announce the possibilities. "So far the investigation has yielded no evidence to incriminate Sato"

**4 hours later:**

Dawn was approaching as Lin ordered her metal benders to stop searching the Warehouses and return to their designated air balloons. Tenzin and Lin were watching all of her men get on safely and head for the station.

Korra saw this and walked over to the two adults on top of Naga. Tenzin and Lin heard the footsteps and turned around to greet the young Avatar. Korra jumped off of her polar bear dog and approached the two. "I can't believe we didn't find anything" Korra said to the two.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent" Lin said signaling more of her officers to get onto the air balloons.

"Ok you did your search now you can all leave" Asami said to the trio as she walked up to them. "Mmhm" was all Lin could say to the  
girl. Lee looked at Korra and motioned for her to follow him for a second. Korra nodded and followed the young fire bender around the corner. "Well I hope you're convinced now" Lee said looking at Korra.

Korra shook her head in disagreement "No I'm not" Korra said angrily "I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being I know he is lying".

"Why are you doing this?" Lee asked the young Avatar. Korra held onto the red scarf and clenched her eyes shut for a second. She didn't know why she was doing this in all honesty she just knows somehow that Hiroshi is an Equalist. Korra stayed silent for too long and Lee got the picture "Whatever see you later" Lee said to her and walked back to Asami. He grabbed her hand and they walked away together.

I followed the two and stopped in the middle of the warehouse courtyard to pet Naga. Tenzin and Lin were close by talking about anything they could do to find any proof.

Not too far away was one of the Future Industries employees. He closed the door to the warehouse and turned around to see the Avatar, councilmen Tenzin and chief Befong in the middle of the courtyard. He eyed Korra knowing what he wanted to do. He took the piece of paper out of his pocket and held it in his left hand. He started to walk to where the cars were and passed by the Avatar placing a small piece of paper in her hands causing her to snap out of her petting trance. Korra looked down to her hand and saw there was a small piece of paper. She then looked back up to see who the man was that gave her the paper but no one was there.

Korra opened the paper and read the contents. She turned to the chief and Tenzin "I think you guys should hear this" Korra said "If you want to hear the truth meet me under the north end of the Silk Road bridge at midnight". Tenzin and Lin looked at each other and nodded. Lin looked down to her watch and saw it was 10:00 already. "We have two hours until the meeting. I will call in a police balloon to pick us up then we can go meet who ever this is" Befong told the other two earning a nod in response.

**2 hours later:**

It was midnight already and Korra, Tenzin and chief Befong rappelled down from the police air balloon and landed under the bridge. They walked for a little while until they heard "Psst over here" a male voice called to him. They walked closer to him and he came out of the shadows in a brown overall coat and brown hat.

"Listen I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said" the mysterious man said to the three. "I thought he could make life better for us non benders but I didn't sign up for this, this war".

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato" Befong asked the man.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists".

"I knew it" Korra said.

The man pulled his coat over his mouth and continued to talk "And there are rumors he is working on something bigger, some new kind of weapon".

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing" Tenzin told the man.

"That's because he has a secret factory".

"Where" Korra asked the man instantly.

"It's right under the Sato mansion".

Korra, Befong and Tenzin gasped at what they heard and they immediately ran back to the police balloon that was waiting for them. The Metal benders rappelled the lines to the three and they all climbed into the airship heading for the Sato mansion.

Chief Befong landed in the hull of the ship to be saluted by the six metal benders on the ship. She saluted them back "I want one of you to signal headquarters and tell them to send another squad to the Sato mansion" she said to her man earning confused looks from all of them.

"Why are we calling for backup?' one of the metal benders asked Lin. She turned to face the man "because we are raiding the Sato mansion".

All of the men nodded and ran to their duties. Korra, Tenzin and the chief walked up to the observation deck of the air balloon. Korra sat down against one of the walls mentally preparing herself for a battle. While Lin and Tenzin went to the observation window and looked down at the tall buildings of Republic City.

"Raiding the Sato mansion isn't going to be easy with Tarlok breathing down your neck" Tenzin said "If we are wrong-"Tenzin was cut off by the chief "I know I can kiss my job good bye but protecting Republic city is all I care about" Befong said to the air bender master. "We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon".

Korra heard the two elders talking but she didn't care because she was daydreaming about the only thing that could calm her down anymore. And that was Mako. She was remembering the day they let their feelings out and their first kiss on the beach. She loved the feelings of his lips and missed Mako so much.

"I love you so much Mako…"

**A/N: Alright next chapter will be the raid on the Sato mansion and you all should know what happens in there. But if not I will not spoil it for you so you will have to wait and read **


End file.
